its all about you
by emmajoneswatts
Summary: Mia has had her life destroyed in the past few months. Her father (triple h) decides to take her on the road and organises for the SHIELD to look after her while he juggles life on the road and family life. However he never expected to be braced with antics that follow
1. Chapter 1

Amelia woke as the deafening sound of her alarm filled her room. Sighing, she rolled over in search of her phone to restore silence once more. She's dreaded this day arriving for weeks and was determined to delay it for as long as humanely possible. She lay in bed staring around her room. The room she'd always taken for granted, that was filled with very little furniture but held so many memories from her life. The empty bed beside hers, unslept in a constant reminder of how her life had changed these last few months. The bed her twin sister Chloe once slept in. Chloe had always insisted her bed be beside the window so she could sit up and watch the stars. After lights out, they'd sit for hours watching the dark sky and talking about their futures. Now Chloe didnt have one and Mia hated feeling alone in life. Tears filled her eyes and she rolled over, burrying her head in her pillow.

"I'm just making sure you're up, you're father will be here soon to pick you up"

You could hear the distain in her mother's voice. She wouldn't admit it but had to agree with her dad, her daughter needed to get away from Seattle. For a moment she lingered in Amelia's doorway. It was obvious the last few months had taken their toll on her too. Her long brown hair hadnt been brushed and her usual face full of makeup wasnt there, she was struggling too and Amelia didn't want to leave her. She wouldn't be alone, Jamie would be there for her but that didn't stop her worrying. Groaning she got up and started the long and daunting process of getting ready to leave, her mom, her brother and Seattle for who knew how long.  
Once she was ready Amelia headed down stairs. Her suitcases were already at the door, Jamie must have carried them down for her. Either that or her dad had already arrived and planned on leaving soon as she was ready. As she approached the livingroom door she could hear her mother talking in short sharp sentences to whom she could only assume was her dad. No doubt filling him in on the events of the last few weeks.

"She's not eating, she hasn't for weeks. I think that bastard was starving 'll get a shock when you see how thin she's got. She isn't little Mia anymore. Chloe's death has only made her worse. Its like she's trying to kill herself so they can be together again"

Amelia clutched her stomach as she heard this, running her fingers over it she knew her mam was right . Her ribs stuck out of her skin. Yet again her mam was right, well almost. The thought of her ex Aaron made her shudder, he hadn't starved her. Not physically, at least. The names were enough to make her starve herself. Been reffered to as a cow on a regular basis or punched if she wore something that showed a glimpse of her figure. He never needed to starve her, he knew she would do it herself to try to please him. The names never stopped though it had all got worse. She barely escaped in one piece in the end. More tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, took a deep breath and revealed herself from behind the door.  
Her father turned to look at her as she entered the room. He was a large man, short blonde hair however until very recently it had been longer than her's, until he took over the job her grandpa Vince used to do. In a way he reminded her of the hulk, ready to rip his shirt off at any given moment and fight, much to her embarrassement and in some ways was suddenly picturing him turning green, more so when he would tell her off. Amelia couldn't help but give out a little giggle. Her private joke had distracted her, from acknowledging her dad, his arms were outstretched to greet her, pulling her towards him for a hug.

"Morning princess! Are you ready to go yet?"

All Amelia could do was nod. She was ready to go but she didn't want to. She'd never been very fond of his job. As a child it was different going on the road with him, Stephanie and Chloe but now she was 22 and it was just her the thought terrified her. Fans had always made her feel uncomfortable and she disliked being in that kind of enviroment. She liked her privacy, secluding herself deep into her own thoughts and the idea of standing in a crowd of idiots jumping up and down, cheering for her dad "triple h" was like hell on earth. To her he wasn't "Triple H" or "The king of kings" or any of the other ridiculous names they had for him, he was her dad. Plain old Paul Levesque, her dad and nothing more. The image of her father "hulk Levesque" popped back in her head and she struggled to catch her breath from giggling and pulled away from her father's grip. Looking around the room she realised they werent alone.  
Three men were sat on the sofa watching her embrace her father. They didn't look much older than her but they were beautiful. She assumed they were some of the boys her dad had told her about on the phone. She tried not to but she couldn't help but stare. They were mumbling to each other so they hadn't noticed.

"Princess, this is Jon, Colby and Joe. You'll be travelling with them for the next couple of days, to our next show as I've been summoned back to Stanford for a meeting at HQ"

the tall muscular blonde stood up. He winked at Amelia and she felt herself start blushing. the other two sat laughing however she hadn't quite figured out who was who.

"Don't worry Paul, me and the boys will look after her wont we lads?"

Amelia still wasn't sure who this guy was , she glanced at him and he winked at her while grinning. His smile was contagious. She didnt know what it was but there was something about this guy that excited her. She hadn't felt like that for a long time and in some ways it scared her. They prepared to leave, her dad's Ford escape was parked outside along with another large car but she hadnt a clue as to what make. In her eyes a car was a car, she only knew her dad's from listening to his constant droaning on about it. Amelia hugged her mam and kissed her goodbye before following her dad outside. Jamie was at work so they'd said their goodbyes the previous night although she wished he was there. The guys had already grabbed her suitcases and put them in the back of the car that they were travelling in. The tanned one with black and blonde hair, jumped in the front seat.

"Hey Col, get in the back with Joe. The lady is riding up front!"

She looked around to see the blonde guy, who she now knew was Jon slam the boot shut and walk towards her. Joe and colby took their seats in the back of the car patiently waiting to leave. Her father moved towards her and hugged her

"You'll be ok. Two days and I'll be back. They might look scary but they're good boys and will look after you"

Words evaded her, so she simply replied with a forced smile. Behind her Jon was laughing at her dad's statement. The two then climbed into the car and set off for their next destination. Amelia doubted her dad's words. She wouldn't be ok, she hadn't been for a while. With that thought firmly in her head they drove on in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for maybe half an hour when Jon broke the silence.

"So what would you prefer we call you? Amelia? Princess? or Princess Amelia?"

You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Amelia couldn't help but laugh. She looked up at him to be greeted by a big tooth grin. When he smiled, he looked perfect. Almost like his face had been carved by angels, she thought.

"Mia. My friends all call me Mia"

He seemed happy with her response and eager to keep her talking. Joe and Colby had fallen asleep in the back so for the time being it was just the two of them, and it was a long drive, so she obliged. Amelia had never found it easy talking to people she didnt know, but talking to Jon was easier than she expected. He didn't believe she knew nothing about wrestling for having such an "iconic" father and explained to her that the 3 of them were from a faction called the shield,he was currently the United States champion and until recently Colby and Joe had been the tag team champions. He made jokes about the about other members of the WWE roster that she did know of, the main one being her step-mother Stephanie. For the first time in a long time, Amelia felt relaxed... until Jon asked a little bit about her.

"Your mam and dad both seem to treat you like a complete baby, I dont know how you cope with that. It'd drive me insane! I'm assuming they don't like your boyfriend either, pretty sure he won't like this set up, or is that their plan?"

He was right, they'd always been way over the top with her and Chloe growing up. She always put it down to guilt for never seeing their dad when Jamie saw his every week. It had got worse since Chloe's death though. She struggled to find the words to answer his questions.

" I'm used to it, theyve been like this my whole life. I don't have a boyfriend but they didn' t like my ex, they had good reason for that though"

Jon realised by her tone she was struggling to talk about it so he left it at that and they drove on in silence until Joe and Colby woke up and started complaining they were hungry. They pulled in to the next service station. By this point they'd been on the road four hours and everyone needed some space. Joe and Colby dived out of their seats and headed straight for the food court as Jon walked behind with Amelia. She was starting to panick, she couldnt eat and didnt want to look like a freak infront of the guys. She needed to get away before they started eating and started questioning why she didnt.

"Im going to find the toilets, I'm not really hungry. I'll meet you back at the car"

She rushed away from Jon who caught up with Joe and Colby, sitting down to eat. She hid in the toilets for as long as possible in the hope they'd have finished eating by the time she joined them again. After what seemed like an eternity she slowly made her way back to the car, they were all stood outside. They seemed relieved to see her approaching.

"are you ok? you were a long time, we were starting to worry"

Jon's face was full of concern, even the other two had worried expressions. Amelia knew she wouldn't be able to hide this for long. She'd have to tell them sooner or later if she was going to be travelling with them more than these next two days.

"I'll be fine. i just felt a bit sick"

Jon wasnt convinced and watched her intently for a moment hoping for any sign of a give away before ordering them all back into the car, they were just an hour away from the hotel they were staying at and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. As she settled in her seat, Amelia had an overwhelming urge of tiredness and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
Suddenly she was back in the house she once shared with Aaron. It was dark, the only light came from candles on a small corner unit on the other side of the room. The table was set for tea, a strong aroma of mash and roast chicken filled her nostrils. Aaron sat on the chair across from her swearing at the latest game of addiction on his xbox while she prepared his evening meal. She remembered the events of this evening. She'd never forget it, she would carry the scars forever. This was the night she told him she was pregnant. The night he'd called her a fat stupid bitch then tried to cut her child out of her before throwing her down the stairs and leaving her in a heap to bleed to death. The cold steel blade was now upon her, tearing at her skin causing agonising amounts of pain causing her to cry out for help and shake profusely.

"Mia! Mia! Wake up! Are you ok!?"

They had arrived at the hotel, Amelia woke with a jolt. It had all just been a dream. She hadn't been there after all. Three extremely worried faces were staring at her. Realising she'd been crying out in her sleep she shrugged it off and climbed out of the car to collect her belongings from the boot of the car. They followed her, watching her carefully. She could feel their eyes burning into her waiting for her next crazy turn.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking into her room and getting settled on to her bed with her kindle to continue her current book "Romeo & Juliet". She'd only just got settled when there was a knock on her hotel room door, Joe, Jon and Colby were on the other side..

"We're going down the bar for a few drinks and something to eat in a bit if your coming? It'll stop you falling asleep and scaring us and the rest of the hotel again"

Colby was grinning as he spoke, their faces expectant, however she wasnt sure which answer they expected. Really she needed to start trying to eat at least, or at least she needed to be a bit more open about her problem so they knew why she'd run away at the sight of food.

"Sure, i'll just get changed first...I may need help though, My corset seems to have knotted itself so i cant get out of it"

Jon quickly volunteered to help sort her corset and the other two left on the agreement on they'd all meet at Amelia's room in twenty minutes. As she removed her dress, revealing her skeleton like figure. She slipped into a skirt but she couldn't hide the bruises across her body. They were black, bulging and obviously painful. She looked like she'd been hit by a train, Jon thought. He moved across the room towards her, sat on the edge of her bed as he unknotted the lace of her corset. As it fell away from her body and she fastened the bra she'd been holding, he ran his fingertips over the bruises and felt her flinch at his touch.

"How the hell did you get these bruises? i didn't hurt you there did i?"

Amelia turned to face him, revealing the fresh scarring on her stomach and her other bruises. He couldnt hide the look of horror on his face. These injuries had been caused by someone, they were in no way an accident. She took a deep breath, sat down beside him on the bed, pulling a top on to hide the scarring and bruises before starting her explanation.

" 5 years ago, i met Aaron. He was 23 at the time and id just turned 17. He was my first boyfriend and a rubbish one at that. He was a junkie, a drunk and a serial cheat but i was stupid enough to stay with him. We moved in together on my 20th birthday and from then it just got worse. I wasn't allowed out without him. I wasn't allowed to use my mobile to contact my friends or family, nothing indepent. i was watched all the time. Then if i said something wrong, or wore something he deemed too revealling he'd beat me up as punishment. These, are from my last punishment before i went home and before he was imprisioned."

As she'd been been speaking she had watched the expression change on Jon's had been a look of horror but it had soon changed to a look of sheer rage. She had no reason why she was telling him, usually she'd have responded with a shrug and changed the subject but there was something about Jon that she trusted to know her dark secrets even though they'd only just met that morning. He seemed to care and she'd never known that from a guy, well except her dad but he didn't really count. he was her father and he had to care about her. She could see he was waiting to ask her something, probably trying to word it right".

"So, what was this barbaric "punishment" for? Was it this what he was jailed for?"

His voice was shaky and full of hatred. She could tell he didn't like hearing it but he was curious to know how it came to end that way. A tear rolled down her face. Revealling this part was going to be the hardest part of all. The part that broke her heart into a million pieces. She took a deep breath and prepared herself, she could feel her voice shaking before she'd uttered a word.

"This was because i told him a secret...I thought he'd of been happy or at least would of tried to change. It was his doing anyway. I wasn't allowed on the pill..he said meds would make me fatter than i already was. Boyfriends right he said. It could have been avoided but he was stupid and to say i was terrified of him was an understatement. He did this the day i told him. He went crazy, this wasn't why he was jailed though..."

Her voice trailed off. It was too much for her to go into all at once. It was the first time she'd spoke about it in the three weeks since it happened and to someone who was practically a stranger but it was a bit of a relief, just very overwhelming. For a moment they sat in silence on the bed before there was a knock on the door and Joe and Colby entered. They got up off the bed and walked past the other two out of her hotel room. she shot a side glance to Joe as she walked past and saw he'd raised his eyebrow at Jon in question of what they'd interrupted. No doubt he'd fill them in later but for now, the first time in months, she actually felt hungry and was going to attempt to eat something and have a fun night with the guys. Her dad had been right after all. They were good boys.


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel bar was relatively empty except a few other familliar faces and some not so familliar scattered around the room. It seemed some of the other members of the roster had already arrived ahead of them. It wasnt going to be a quite drink, she thought, it was most likely to get rowdy later in the evening. A few called over greetings to her but never approached the four of them. These guys musn't be too popular, she thought. Why she didn't know as they all seemed really nice guys..probably a bit crazy once they were used to her being around but nice enough, especially Jon. They picked a table in the corner out the way and ordered food. The guys all ordered their meals, it looked as though they were eating enough for a month next to Amelia's small plate of chips. It was a start though, she thought. After having not eaten a meal in months it wuld be hard but she wanted to do it. At least try so she could be a normal girl again. She ate slowly, each chip made her feel like she was going to vomit but she continued as long as she felt able to. It seemed to take forever to eat 4 chips and she was done. It took all her strength to stop herself throwing up. She sat back rubbing her sore belly. Nobody would realise but this was a massive achievment for her.

"you not eating the rest of those?"

A hand reached over to grab her plate, Colby was finished his giant plate of food and obviously still hungry. She pushed the plate towards him and flopped back in her seat again. She looked around the room again, gradually the others had dispersed and they were the only ones left. The guys finished eating and they all headed back to their rooms.  
Once back in the privacy of her room, she planned out her night. First a shower then tv in bed, if she could find anything decent on it anyway. She removed her phone from her pocked, there was a message from Jamie telling her he missed not having his baby sister around to annoy after a long shift at work. She had to laugh. Jamie was certainly the comedian in the family. He was only her half-brother but he'd always been very protective of her and Chloe, his baby sisters needed protecting and he would always be happy to do it he'd say. Unfortunately he was unable to protect either of them as they got older and it really played on him, blaming himself for Chloe's death and for Mia's tormented life. She replied a with a brief message, confirming she missed and loved him and their mam and that she'd ring him tomorrow. She was far too worn out for his questioning, he wouldn't have been happy when their mam informed him she was travelling with three strangers. She lay down her phone on the side of sink, undressed and climbed into the thing she always looked forward to was feeling the water wash away the strain of the day, to her it was the most relaxing thing in the world.  
After her leisurely shower, she slipped into her nightie and climbed into bed and was just about to turn the tv on as her phone rang. It was her dad.

"hiya princess, I'm just making sure you reached the hotel? Are the boys looking after you? Stephanie will arrive in the morning sometime, she's not sure exact timing yet and i'll be hopefully finished in hq by tomorrow lunch time so i may make it to the show tomorrow wants to go on a girly shopping trip with you once she gets there, for a catch up"

She could tell he was worried about her, there wasn't actually any need to be though. As she was about to reply there was a knock on her door, as she moved to across the room to answer it she filled her dad in on the days events.

"yes dad, dont worry im fine. we arrived mid afternoon, had tea and now im just going to have an early night. Yes they are all looking after me, so I'll see Stephanie tomorrow. It sounds like a great idea. I'm really tired dad can i talk to you tomorrow?"

Her father agreed to speak after she'd had some sleep and he was gone. Amelia opened the bedroom door, assuming it must be hotel staff checking the room met her requirements...to find Jon stood in the doorway. She stepped aside and he entered and made his way to sit back on the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I know when we talked earlier it was difficult for you and i saw how ill you looked trying to eat"

She hadn't realised he'd been watching her, they looked so busy inhaling their meals she assumed she hadn't been discovered. She shot him a half smile and sat down on the bed, climbing under the covers with her back against the wall. He moved around the bed so he could sit at the top of the bed too.

"thats nice i must say! i come to check on you and you dont even invite me to bed!"

She shot him a look, he was grinning profusely laughed, flicked the quilt back and he climbed in. Transformers was showing on the first channel she turned to on tv, so they sat in silence watching it till she fell asleep. Jon then turned the tv and the lights off and silently let himself back out. Casting one last look over his shoulder as the corridor light streamed in and hit her skin, he sighed and quickly closed the door behind himself so he didn't wake her.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shinning through the blinds of the hotel room woke Amelia before her alarm. Normally she'd have turned over and gone back to sleep until her alarm signalled she had ran out of time, however that morning she felt refreshed and wide awake enough to start her day early. She organised her makeup on the dresser in order of when she'd be needing it and set her straighteners to heat up. She then trudged off in the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth before she set the process in motion. She had straightened her hair and was almost finished applying her makeup when there was a knock at the door..it was only 8am so she answered it, assuming Stephanie had arrived extremely early and wanted to head straight out. Jon, Joe and Colby stood at her door waiting excitedly.

"Breakfast time! We're starving!"

She couldn't help but giggle, eating was all they could think about. She was almost certain of it. She stepped out of their way and they filed in to wait while she finished her makeup and dressed in the bathroom. As Jon brushed past last he gave her a sly wink and gently poked her boney stomach. She let out a little giggle, Joe and Colby immediatley turned to see what the joke was. Jon turned to face her, teasingly flicked his tongue at her before turning back to the boys laughing.

"she's crazy this one"

They all laughed as Amelia walked over to where he was stood by the dresser and elbowed him in the stomach trying to make a statement but it hurt her more than him.

"oouuchh! What the hell was that for?"

He teased as he rubbed his stomach, acting wounded. She ignored him, finished her makeup and grabbed her clothes from the bed before disappearing into the bathroom to get dressed. She could hear the three of them talking from the bathroom but it wasn't clear. At least not till Joe spoke. He had such a rough voice it was impossible for him to speak quietly, she thought.

"Jon what are you doing!? Seriously! Paul won't be happy you're flirting with his daughter! Your going to get yourself in some big trouble with management if you continue this once Stephanie and Paul arrive for the show tonight or if one of the other guys see you doing it and tell them! Think about it bro, it'll be the three of us that suffer!"

There was a silence before Jon spoke. In order to hear more, Amelia had quietly opened the door a crack without them being aware. The way Jon had acted with her the last 24 hours, she wanted to know where she stood.

"Look guys, just relax! Mia has had some big problems lately and the last thing she needs is a new guy to complicate things. She has to get herself sorted out first. When the time arrives when she's ready for a new guy then hell yeah i'd like it to be me! Until then though I'm a mate and they can't punish us for friendship.."

His voice trailed off as Amelia opened the bathroom door fully and stepped out in to her hotel room. She sat amongst them on the edge of the bed to put her boots on. She doubted Stephanie would be happy with her choice of outfit for a shopping trip with her but she wore the same kinda gear when she was younger she thought. She fastened her thigh high brown boots then stood up ready and waiting to go, determined to try and eat a little more again. Her goal this morning was a slice of toast, she didn't like looking like skeletor anymore and had swore she was going to do something about it. They filed back out the room. Joe, Colby, Jon then herself. Just as he was about to leave Jon pushed the hotel room door shut infront of them and turned to face her. He picked her up by the waist and held her against the door, her heart was racing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they spent what seemed like an eternity just staring deep into each others eyes, all the while he was brushing her hair away from her neck before moving closer to her ear.

"Mia, I know you heard what was said and I mean it.I'm here till you're ready but hell you look incredible again today! Those boots get any higher up your leg and they'll replace that belt your wearing!"

He was smirking as he spoke, still gently brushing his fingertips over her neck while waiting for her reaction. Heart still racing, she grabbed his hand as it ran down her neck and held it where it stopped, biting her lip to try and supress her urges. As if reading her mind he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, before moving his lips to her neck and delicately caressing it. At that point she lost control, running her fingers through his light fluffy hair she leaned down and their lips pressed together where they sank into their moment of passion, all the while ignoring Joe and Colby' shouts from outside the door. After a few minutes she pulled away to catch her breath. Giggling as he put her down, they spent a moment holding each other in their arms before he pulled the door open and held out his hand to escort her down for breakfast. Stomach still doing somersaults, she took his hand and felt for the first time a genuine smile on her face as they all headed down for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

The hotel restaurant was bustling as they arrived for breakfast, mostly other superstars with the exception of the odd businessman. All eyes turned to them as they walked in laughing and holding hands, Jon grabbed her around the waist and reassuringly pulled her closer to him before seating her beside him and starting the process of ordering their breakfasts. The three guys all ordered a fry up to satisfy their hunger while Amelia sat playing with her slice of toast, unable to eat more than a few bites again. She was more aware of his eyes on her as she pushed the toast from one side of the plate to the other repeatedly. Eventually she gave up on it, she was making good progress she thought. A little more than she'd managed the night before but she was fully aware she still had a long way to go. Once finished eating, they escorted her back to her room on their way to collect their gym gear before heading down to the hotel gym. Amelia settled herself back on the bed and flicked the tv on while she waited for either Stephanie to arrive or the guys to finish, whichever came first. As she sat watching the usual crap morning television that they showed repeatedly every morning, a message from Stephanie came through. She wouldn't be ariving till later, just in time for the show so she would meet her at the arena. With nothing else to do to for a few hours, Amelia settled back down on the bed and dozed off.  
She woke a few hours later, feeling more tired from her nap. She was feeling peckish so she headed to the restaurant to see if she could get a sandwhich to take back to her room to eat, assuming the boys must still be busy in the gym. She collected her sandwhich and as she crossed the lobby heading back to her room the boys appeared from a nearby dorway.

"awh, one day and you're already bringing me food. you shouldn't have!"

Jon teased as he took the plate in his available hand and followed her into the lift. Joe and Colby laughed as she pulled a face and tried to grab it back. They parted ways with the guys as they each headed back to their rooms to freshen up, Jon lead Amelia to his room. She sat at the little dresser picking at her sanwhich till she couldn't eat another bite, the feeling of throwing up when she ate still hadn't subsided so she had to be careful. Jon returned from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair all messed up. His tall muscular physique looked even more impressive when there was nothing hiding it, she had to wonder why he wanted her. She was nothing speacial, broken and miserable. He could have any girl he wanted, but he claimed he wanted her. As if he knew, Jon moved towards her and kissed her neck once more slowly moving up to her lips before taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and some jeans before settling beside her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair and staring into her eyes. She could have lay there with him forever but they didn't have long till they had to head out to the arena. There was still no sign of Stephanie or her father at the hotel. Amelia doubted either of them would even make it for the show, something must have came up at home. Jon took her hand and led her to the car,opening and closing the door for her. He was a complete gentleman.  
Her doubt about Stephanie and her father subsided when they reach the arena. No sooner had their car pulled up, Stephanie was at its side waiting for her step-daughter. She watched in surprise as Jon got out and was at her side, holding her hand as she climbed down from the car. The look on their faces gave them away. She gave a sly smile and had Amelia follow her to the office. As she walked away, she glanced back at Jon. He had been mesmerised watching her, winking at her when he realised she could see. She let out a little giggle as she followed her step-mom through the maze that was the arena. She knew as soon as they were securely in Stephanie's office she would be quizzed on the events of the last 24 hours and she had no possible explanation for what had happened, it simple happened. Once in the office, her step-mom threw her arms tightly around her. Her role in the shows classed her as top bitch and she played it remarkably well, a little too well at times however they'd never had a problem communicating. She classed Stephanie as much of a parent to her that her mother and father were and always respected what she had to say even if she didnt agree with it. After a moment Stephanie pulled away

"Time to get ready for the show she said. Everyone will be in their ring attire and i have a few words to say to the roster before anyone goes out. Are you coming?"

Amelia shrugged and followed her step-mom again. She felt like a little lost puppy following anyone that looked like they might take pity on her. All the roster was gathered in the canteen waiting for Stephanie to arrive. Everyone was there, including her dad.

"Princess! You seem much happier today"

He picked her up tightly and hugged her before kissing Stephanie. The comotion had alerted the superstars, many of them were watching the family reunion. Jon heard her giggle and looked up from his conversation with Joe and Colby grinning at the sight of his girl. She caught his eye and he sent her a quick wink, trying to avoid the eyes of her father at the same time. He knew both of them would be watching her like a hawk at the shows. After her father's pre show talk to the roster they headed back to the office to watch the show followed by the boys.. the shield were currently her father's personal protection during the storyline that they were in the process of. She didn't mind, more time with Jon, even if he couldn't even hold her hand. She slouched on to the sofa and dragged out her phone, afterall she had promised Jamie she'd ring him and she'd forgot. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer but eventually a familliar voice was on the other end of the phone.

"heya Mia! Are you ok? I thought you'd have rang earlier than this. You forgot about your big brother didn't you!? Known you, too busy off enjoying yourself. Seduced any superstars yet? haha I should know the answer to that.. your staying single. Well before you bite your poor brother's head off remember it was a joke and me and mam both miss you loads!"

Jamie always had a way with words, he was always good at making her filled him in on everything..except her and Jon. She told him she loved and missed him too before repeating it all to her mam when he passed his phone over so she could say hi. All the while Jon was sat beside her, trying to focus on his discussion with her father and not listening to her giggle, arousing his curiousity. Soon it was time to for her father and the boys to head out to the ring and it was just her and Stephanie again. Stephanie was on the phone to Grandpa Vince, Amelia had already spoke to him on the phone earlier when he was alerted to her presence. She lay full length on the couch and dozed off, only waking as her father came bursting angrily through the door again. He grabbed his and Stephanie's belongings before heading for the car, she slowly followed behind them too tired to even walk at any kind of pace.  
Amelia was relieved to be back in her hotel room. As she got out the shower there was a quiet knock on her door. She wrapped herself up in a towel before opening the door. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jon stood in her doorway again and she stepped aside. Once in the privacy of her room he pulled her into his arms, running his fingers up and down her arms while kissing her neck. She couldnt resist and was once again running her fingers through his hair while kissing him. Teasingly he pulled his lips away from hers, waiting for her groan of dissatisfaction.

"I've waited all night to do this and having to sneak around just to say goodnight Makes me want you more, my beautiful Mia. Now are you going to get this towel off and get into bed or do i have to make you"

Amelia was growing accustomed to his teasing but it was unbelievable hearing Jon describe her in such a way. In five years, Aaron had never told her she looked nice let alone beautiful and this amazing guy was telling her after spending 2 days together. She threw on her nightie before removing the towel just to taunt him then climbed into bed. Once he was sure she was comfortable Jon stripped down to his boxers and wrapped her up in his arms, allowing his fingertips to run riot over her soft skin trying not to touch her bruises incase it caused her any discomfort. He would kill the monster that did this to her, he thought. The main thing was now she was his and would never be hurt again. He felt her snuggle further into his arms, realising she was already asleep he gave into his tiredness after a few more precious moments observing her beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

When Amelia woke the next morning Jon was already awake. She was still wrapped up in his arms, he was gazing down at her running his fingertips over her body. They had a few hours before they had to get ready to check out, and she was going to make the most of this time with him.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well? I did"

He smiled as he spoke, slowly moving the straps of her nightie down her arms with his fingertips and removing it from under the covers. He began caressing her neck with his lips, gradually working his way down her body as though he were worshipping it. The sensation was too much for Amelia, she lay motionless shaking in fear even though to some degree she was in heaven. It wasn't fear of Jon but fear of becoming intimate with someone again after her ordeal and Jon couldn't blame her. He grabbed her and placed her on his chest.

"Mia, if you want me to stop don't be frightened to say. I know this is going to be some difficult for you to trust a guy again but i dont want you to feel forced into it. Its your pace. If we went by mine i'd have been giving you it in the car when we first picked you up!"

She giggled at the prospect of the last comment he made and after a moments contemplation she climbed off his chest and lay back on the bed. She reached for his hands and placed them on her thighs

"You sure about this?"

She nodded. This couldn't make her any more sure. This would never be forced. She yearned for his body and couldn't take it any longer. With a smile on his face he began worshipping her body again. She was in heaven. He kissed, licked and massaged his way over her body, only pausing to take pride in the moans of pleasure he was extracting from her. The moans got louder as he continued. Kissing and nibbling her in all the right places. Just as she screamed his name in satisfaction, the hotel door swung open and in barged her father!

"Amelia, get up and get..."

His voice trailed off realising what he'd didn't seem angry, more a look of horror. He tried to gain his composure before storming back out.  
Jon got up and began getting dressed, Mia followed however she headed to the door and locked it. She moved back towards him, unbuttoning the jeans he'd just put on and pushed him back onto the bed, Jon grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the bed. He leaned down to kiss her before swooping her back into his arms. She felt safe for the first time in years, confident that she was where she belonged at last. She'd have to get up soon and face her father but she didn't care she was worried he would take it out on Jon but she could handle her dad. She always been able was pointless worrying she thought, at least for now and snuggled back into Jon to enjoy their last few minutes before they had to get up.  
Once Jon had returned to his room to get changed and packed ready to leave, Stephanie dropped in as Mia was getting her belongings organised.

"So, is there something you want to tell me. You gave your dad quite a surpise this morning. I could tell there was something going on yesterday. Why didn't you just say so. Your dad's wanting words with you and Jon"

As she was about the answer there was a knock on the door. Jon, Joe and Colby filed through to wait for her. Stephanie sighed and withdrew herself from the room. Jon threw his arms around her and kissed her repsonded with a quiet moan, much to the discomfort of Joe and Colby it seemed.

"My dad wants to speak to us both"

Jon simply chuckled. After this morning she wasn't really would have to wait till they got to the arena later though, first she wanted breakfast. She hoped she'd miss her father at the restaurant but she was so hungry she didn't care. She leaned up to kiss Jon, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room. They'd get the bags later, after she'd ate. Joe and Colby stood laughing at him for a moment before she turned on them.

"Well are you boys planning on eating this morning or not?"

A look of astonishment wiped their faces at her new found voice and they hurried after them to the restuarant. She'd deal with her problems later..after she'd ate!


	8. Chapter 8

The boys had a busy morning after their hotel checkout, signings took up most of their day and they had to fit in time to visit a local gym before the show too. Amelia decided to make the most of the spare time and found a quiet corner in the local cafe to phone her mam and see how she was. She couldn't help but worry how she'd cope with only Jamie around, she knew she'd be worrying about her just as much and wanted to reassure her. She'd arranged with Stephanie for her dad to pick her up in a few hours to take her to the arena. She hoped her mam would be happy to hear from her again, however her tone certainly didn't seem like it. Something was bothering her.

"Mam, whats wrong? Are you and Jamie ok? Don't lie to me I want to know the truth. I'll only ring Jamie and ask him!"

Her mam always tried to hide things from her, she treated her like a baby, not a 22 year old young woman and she hated it. Her mam sighed, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her. She was too determined and would always find out somehow.

"Ok, i'll tell you but you have to promise me one thing first.. you don't come home. You stay with your dad, where its safe"

There was a lump in her throat. Safe? Why wouldn't it be safe? What had she missed? The reason she wasn't safe was rotting away in a prison cell, what else could there possibly be?

"mom!? what's happened!?"

Her mam sighed, she knew she'd never agree to those sorts of terms without knowing ahead. It was pointless trying to avoid telling her, even if it would protect her.

"Its not safe for you to come home any time soon. I had a visit from some police officers earlier. Aaron had been attacked in prison and moved to an external hospital where he's managed to escape. They are worried he will come for you. I've got a police officer in the house with me right now and more are on guard outside. They are also following and staying with Jamie at work incase he goes after him to get to you since he's already proven its an enjoyable tactic of his."

Mia's heart broke. Just as she was taking steps forward with her life, rebuilding the shards what he left her with he comes back to try and destroy her all together. She hated him. How she ever loved him she didn't know. She was completely lost for words. She could feel the tears starting and she certainly wasn't going to start crying in the middle of a cafe. She had to ring her dad and get him to pick her up before she broke down. As if by fate, he'd just walked through the open cafe door and was scanning the busy room for his daughter. She said her goodbyes to her mam and ran to her dad, she'd never been so happy to see him.  
The journey to the arena was silent. She was lost for words as to what she'd just been told and her dad could sense that something was wrong. They were yet to have their discussion about the incident that morning and now there was another discussion to be had... she was going home. She was going to offer herself up as bait if it meant catching him and putting him behind bars one last time! She wanted her future to be better than her past had been. She wanted the future she was starting to picture with Jon and wasn't going to let him get in the way. Once at the arena they made themselves comfortable in the office, or at least her dad and Stephanie had while she sat on the edge of the sofa with her head between her knees to stop herself throwing up. Occasionaly she'd glance up to see them shoot each other worried looks. They excused themselves from the room, she knew it would be to phone her mam and find out what was going on. Why had she become so depressed in the space of a phonecall, it wasnt just homesickness. She had to get out of the room, she slipped out the door and rushed along the corridor to get around the corner before they could notice she was gone. Once she was out of their sight she slid to the floor, she felt the coldness of it through her jeans. She pulled her knees up to her chest and burried her head, hoping to become invisible to the rest of the world.  
Her presence on the corridor floor didn't go un noticed, her dad rushed around the corner yelling at her to get back in the office where he could watch her. Her mam had obviously told him what was going on. As she rose from the floor Jon and the boys came into sight, obviously just arriving for the evenings show. From the other end of the corridor Jon could see there was something wrong, dropped his bag and ran to her side. His face was full of concern.

"Mia, whats wrong? whats happened?"

With the day she'd had, her father still trying to drag her back to the office by her arm, she couldn't hold her rage in any longer. She yanked her arm out of his grip, tears streaming down her face.

"Just stop it! I'm not going to hide anymore! He wants me then I'm going home and they'd better make sure they kill the bastard this time! Chloe's dead because of me! I dont care what you say dad I'm doing it!"

Sliding back down to the floor she hid her face. She'd felt it for so long but never said it, now she had a chance to make amends with her sister for her death. After all if she had never met him, Chloe would still have been alive. Not lying dead in the ground. She'd have died as an old lady surrounded by her children and grandchildren, not brutally attacked and dismembered at the age of 22! As far as she was concerned, she was entirely to blame for her own twin's death.

" Mia, stop getting so aggressive. It isn't your fault Chloe's dead. The only person to blame was that monster. Stop thinking it is. He's destroyed the lives of two of my girls, ending one of them. You've got a good thing going now, Chloe wouldn't want you to pass anything up in a bid for revenge. Calm down and then I'll tell you the rest of the information you never gave your mam chance to tell you"

He glanced at Jon as he spoke who was still intently watching her every move. It was all adding up in Jon's head. He'd brutalised his girl before murdering her sister in revenge for involving the police and refusing to take him back. He crouched down and pulled her into him. He'd never get near his girl again. By this time Joe and Colby had joined them all, hearing everything they looked at each other with expressions of horror. Jon hadn't been lying when he said she'd been through a lot. He'd played it down for her benefit.  
Stephanie arrived with some tissue, looking equally as worried as everyone else. Jon persuaded Mia to sit in the office and stated to her dad she would be travelling with him when they headed to the next event that night after the show. Paul nodded, she was more likely to stay if he kept her with Jon. He seemed to care about his daughter and he couldn't fault him for that. He knew one thing though, it was going to be a long night. Mia slouched back across the sofa and closed her eyes. The events of the day had worn her out. She could hear Jon talking although it seemed distant.

"Just let her sleep, once we're done we'll load the car up and i'll carry her to the car if she isn't awake. She's going to struggle sleeping without the nightmares now she knows somethings going on"

He was right, the nightmares always came when she was on 'd already witnessed them on their first day together. She tried to block the memory of them out and before long she was asleep feeling a litter safer in the knowledge nothing could happen to her while Jon and her father were watching over her.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia woke a few hours later as they show was in full swing. Joe and Colby were there but Jon was missing for his match. Groaning she sat up, wiped her face and sat up. Her father and Stephanie were missing, obviously away doing a backstage segment of the show.

"You alright sleepy?"

She looked up at Joe and Colby nodding, they both still looked as worried as they had earlier in the corridor. She wasn't ok but she knew making everyone else worry wasn't the way to solve anything. She was going home and she was going to have all the shit in her past finished once and for all. It would be easy enough, the following night they were back in her home town and she certainly wasn't going to be kept locked in a hotel room when she could spend time with her family. Jon had insisted they take the five hour drive back straight from the show rather than staying another night and driving back the next day. It gave her more opportunity to see her mam and Jamie, which she was glad about. She'd been staring into space for a few moments when Jon entered the room. Noticing the vacant expression on her face the anxious expression immediately returned to his face.

"Mia, whats up?"

She threw him a half smile but she knew he wasnt convinced. He settled down on the sofa beside her, pulling her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head. She felt safe again and started to relax. Joe and Colby seemed relieved and left for their match, Jon was meant to be supporting them at ringside but he'd decided to stay backstage so her father had warned the other superstars that order must remain, no one was to go out and interfere as he wasn't prepared to leave Mia. They'd all heard the commotion in the corridor earlier so no one was going to argue. She knew there was bount to be questions he would want to ask and knew she had no choice but answer them now. He deserved that at least. She took a deep breath and turned to Jon, carefully trying to think of how to word everything. As if knowing he spoke for her.

"So he killed your sister and thats why he's in jail? Not for almost killing you. You expect us to just let you offer yourself up in hope they'll catch him. There's no way your putting yourself in any kind of danger. I won't allow it"

Although she knew he was right, it was a stupid decision, who was he to not allow it. Rage filled her, they weren't even an official couple and he was telling her she couldn't do things. The expression on her face at his last remark must have been a dead give away.

"i'm sorry Mia. I'm not going to order you around but I just don't want to see you get hurt. I want my girlfriend safe, thats my job to keep you safe and its just asking for trouble. Its going to be a risk even taking you to your house tomorrow! I really think it would be better if we stayed at the hotel"

His tone already admitted his defeat, knowing she would never agree to that. That wasn't what had thrown her though, he'd called her his girlfriend. A surge of emotion took control of her, pushing him back o the sofa she climbed over him as if straddling a horse and running her fingertips through his hair kissed him passionately. He moaned into her kiss and they remained until her father and stephanie returned to the room. Chuckling, he altered her position so she was sat on his knee and he pulled her firmly into his chest. She looked up into eyes and couldn't help but melt, her dad was right she didn't want to risk this but she did know how to ensure Aaron's demise and they would have to trust her on it.  
Once Joe and Colby returned the boys headed to load the car. Amelia was escorted to the car by her father and Stephanie. She hugged them both before turning to climb into the car. Jon had come behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her before helping her into car and shutting her door. In the back Joe and Colby were doing impersonations of them, making kissing noises to each other and hugging each other. As he climbed into the car, Jon threw a punch into the back seat catching Colby who grumbled much to amusement of the other three. Laughing and joking, they drove off into the night. Although she'd slept most of the show, Amelia still felt exhausted, she leaned back, closing her eyes and listened to the sound of the motor. Jon's hand brushed up her thigh as much as he could afford to whilst he drove. Presuming she was asleep, the muttering between Joe and Colby seized in the back and Colby approached the situation earlier at the arena.

"So, what was the deal earlier. Why was Mia so upset. You seemed really worried! What the hell kind of life is she running away from?!"

Jon paused, he didnt like keeping things secret from the boys but Mia confided in him. She flicked her eyes open so only he knew she was still awake with an approving look, they needed to know what was going on if they were going to travelling together for a while. It was their her eyes again she listened for Jon's voice. He cleared his throat.

"Mia was abused by her ex, mentally and physically for five years. She left after he attacked her and hospitalised her, resulting in her losing their baby. Then he murdered her sister and has escaped from jail and most likely is after her now"

He'd kept it vague, they didnt need all the details but enough to know what was going on. She shot him an appreciative look, at least now she wouldn't have to explain it to them at a later date. There was silence in the back seat. Finally Joe spoke.

"That poor kid! You weren't kidding she'd been through a lot were you?"

His words were brief but the emotion in his tone was obvious. For a long time after there was silence. When Mia sat up, she realised Joe and Colby had fallen asleep in the back. It was clear to see Jon was getting tired. She recognised the road they were on though, 30 minutes and theyd be at their hotel. Home in Seattle, she felt her heart jump. It had only been a few days but she missed her family more than she'd be able to express. The car suddenly paused, Jon leaned over towards her kissing her. The touch of his lips made her melt and she sank into his embrace, just as he pulled away licking her face and started the car back up. As he drove his fingers were back on her thighs, working their way up her skirt. It seemed he was just as eager as she was to get to their hotel room.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Mia woke at the sound of Jon's phone ringing, looking around the room she realised she had no recollection of arriving at the hotel. She sat silently waiting for Jon to finish speaking to whoever had rang him so she could quiz him. He didn't sound too happy about whatever they were talking about, almost arguing. He grunted fairwell and turned back to face the bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty. You finally awake. Sorry about that waking you. It was your dad."

She shrugged, she didn't mind being woke up since it meant more time with him. No doubt her father was checking up on her, making sure she hadn't disappeared off on her own. He really didn't trust her, not that she could of got away with any of that in Jon's care. He was constantly watching her, even now.

" Your dad thinks I'll be better off having your brother pick you up and take you home to keep you inside while we are in town rather than me looking after you. I've told him theres no way its happening!"

His tone was of utter disgust, her dad didn't think he was capable of looking after her yet he would put her in the hands of her brother who didn't protect either of his sisters and let them both suffer. She shrugged, Jamie wouldn't take it lightly being told he couldn't look after her and she had a feeling Jon wouldn't beat around the bush in telling him. He was still pacing the room, clearly furious at what her father had implied. Mia patted the bed beside her, he sighed and flopped down on to the bed. His fingertips were running all over her body making her tingle and shiver with every little sensation but she loved it.

"Now where were we... before you fell asleep on me last night! I had to carry you up from the car, you never woke once. Honestly you sleep like the dead!"

Mia giggled, so thats why she didnt remember arriving at the hotel last night. She'd fell asleep again. She twisted on the bed so she was facing him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he grabbed her legs, and pulled her on to his boxers Mia could feel he was ready to go at any point and so was she. His hands were wandering all over her body, stopping at her back only to remove her bra then down to the ties of her knickers. He was like a caged animal been let out for the first time and she liked it.  
Soon their room was filled with their moans as they embraced each other. She knew the rooms on the either side of them would be able to hear them but she didnt care, even once he was finished she didn't want him to stop. They lay entwined in the bed, gasping for breath till they regained their normal breathing pattern. He kissed her on the forehead then disappeared in to the bathroom to have a shower. He soon returned and let her away. The water was red hot and sensual to her skin. The water dripped from every muscle of Jon's body as he pushed her against the back wall, still kissing her body as he went. The water made him look even more defined, those dimples flashing her as she kissed him and toyed with his manhood making her go weak at the knees. She knew the rest of the day wouldn't be anywhere near as perfect as the start of it but couldn't fault Jon for trying to keep her mind 'd been questioning it for a few days but she mentally confirmed her belief, she was falling in love with him.  
Once they had finished in the shower, they got dressed. Jon sat on the bed watching her every move as she made the last finishing touches to her makeup, smirking and winking at her through the mirror every time their eyes met making her giggle. They headed down to the car and headed towards the graveyard, picking some flowers up from a garage they passed en route. They parked up, Jon got out before helping Mia out. He grabbed her hand tightly and followed her through the mass of gravestones until she stopped dead infront of one. A large gravestone in the form of a weeping angel, where its head showed a picture of a young girl. A girl who looked exactly like soon dawned on him, Chloe wasn't just her sister, she was her twin. She bent down and replaced the flowers in the holder with the ones they had brought, there was another bunch of fresh flowers there. Mia leaned over to read the tag.

" I always loved you and always will. I just wish i never wasted so many years with your sister not telling you. I'm sorry this should be your sister but I'll put it right and we'll be together one day very soon. Love you forever, Aaron xxx"

Jon saw the look of horror on her face and leaned forward to read it too. He'd always wanted to be with her sister not Mia. It put it right in everyones mind now, he'd murdered Chloe thinking she was Mia. He turned in a full circle, his eyes scanning the rest of the graveyard. He suddenly felt very much out in the open and stranded. He placed his hand on her shoulder, she leaned back and stared up into his eyes clearly giving away that she was crying. Jon helped her up and held her as they walked back to the car, he knew it wasnt easy for her to see her sister's grave let alone find that, he just hoped the ordeal would soon be over with and they could move on with their lives together.  
Next stop was her mothers. She dreaded having to tell them about the bunch of flowers that were at Chloe's grave but it would hopefully trace Aaron to be caught once and for all. Parked outside her home was a police car with two on duty officers sat inside, obviously the guards her mam had mentioned the previous day on the phone. They watched carefully as they walked up the garden path, pulling her key out to open the door she was greeted by another officer. Jamie was stood behind her, clearly itching to embrace his little sister. His face turned sour at the sight of Jon holding her hand.

"Who the hell is this! Is this the one that thinks I cant take care of my little sister and protect her. He's going to need protecting! If you've got something to say then say it to me"

Jon chuckled and stepped infront of Mia. Jamie threw a punch but Jon caught his wrist, slamming him into the wall. She could see that Jon was ready to snap. Jamie was struggling against him to try and break free, no doubt to throw another punch. Mia had no other choice but to get between them. She placed her hand on Jon's chest and pleaded with him to put her brother down.

"she's my girl. Its my job to protect her. You had your chance and you failed. I'd die to make sure Mia is safe, i love her! Get in my way or try and touch me again and I'll make you pay!"

Jon spat his words at Jamie before slamming him back against the wall and letting go. He turned to face Mia, holding her face in his hands while brushing her hair out of the way.

"you love me?"

She could feel herself blushing as she repeated it. Jon grinned at the excitement in her voice.

"Don't go getting big head or nowt but yeah baby, i love you!"

Mia threw her arms around his shoulders and he swooped her up into his arms to kiss her. Glancing to the side, she saw Jamie's expression had thawed. Obviously he could see it was a long time since she had been this happy and wasn't going to get in the way. Giggling, she climbed down from his arms and led him into the livingroom. Her mother was sat in her chair with 2 police officers on the sofa. Her mother seemed more worn than she had just a few days ago when she had left. Mia sat down on the floor wrapped up in Jon's arms and began to explain to her mam, Jamie and the police officers about the flowers at Chloe's graveside.  
Immediately there was more police filling the house, wanting the story again and again. They insisted on sending police backstage of the show that night, just incase she'd been spotted and there was a threat against her life. When they left to pick up Joe and Colby at the hotel they were followed by a police car. Once inside the arena grounds they started relaxing. With all the security they had, he'd never get at her in lay across the sofa in the office since her father and Stephanie hadn't arrived yet and fell asleep, their two bodies entwined.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that afternoon Mia's father and Stephanie arrived. Mia stayed with them in the office while the boys went to rehearse for their match. Jon had to start off defending his title then with the Joe and Colby interference organised it would result in a 6 man tag so they needed to organise a match plan. If she stayed in the office she'd crack up so she excused herself, promising her father she'd stay within the building she slipped away to find a quiet space to sit and think. She had so many thoughts running through her head but the most important one was that Jon had admitted he'd fallen in love with her. She never imagined she'd get that lucky after everything she'd been made all her suffering worth it to be brought together with such an amazing guy. She made her way out to the seats which would later be filled with adoring fans. Jon, Joe and Colby were in the ring, however they were completely unaware of her presence. They were stood in the ring talking when four girls, obviously divas, approached them. As they were talking, a tiny dumb looking stick with black hair who was carrying around the diva's championship started running her hand up Jon's chest. Rage filled Mia and was about to make her presence known as she noticed Jon pick her hand off his chest and angrily throw it back at her. The girl looked seriously put out by this and Mia couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief and giggle to herself. These "divas" wanted her man and he didnt even still didn't stop her desire to make it known he was hers, and to rub it in that tramps face a bit.  
Giggling she made her way down the stairs towards the barrier, as she got half way down the stairs she caught Jons's he ignored the rest of the group and made his way to the barrier, hopping over to cut her off at the bottom of the stairs. Glancing at the ring she saw the jealous girl's face go crimson with anger and she couldn't help but giggle. As she reached the bottom step he grabbed her by the the waist and carried her back towards the barrier where he perched her, all the time kissing her lips and neck. It seemed he wanted to prove a point too, he belonged to her and only her. After a few minutes he places her down on the other side of the barrier before hopping back over and led her into the ring. While they talked he wrapped her in his arms, his fingers moving seductively over her body and then resting just inside the waistline of her jeans. The other girl obviously couldnt take any more, she mumbled goodbye to the others, ignoring Jon and skipped her way back up the ramp towards the girl's dressingroom.

"What was her problem?"

The other girls laughed. It seemed they weren't too fond of the moody girl either. Smirking Jon spun her round so they were staring into each others eyes. She could never tell which colour they were, depending on the way the light hit they were sometimes blue and othertimes they'd be green. Either way they were beautiful, she could easily lose herself in them.

"Me having a girlfriend is. She's the rat of the roster. She'll try it on with any guy until she see's they've got someone and they're happy then she'll move on to the next guy."

Jon's expression said it all. He clearly didn't approveof her lifestyle and wanted nothing to do with that sort of thing. He tightened his grip around her waist and after a few minutes said his goodbyes, organising to meet Joe and Colby backstage. He took her by the hand and led her out of the ring

"Lets get you back to your father before he has heart failure"

By the grin on his face she could see he was joking but his tone hinted that he was still worried about the possible appearance of Aaron.  
For the rest of the afternoon and early evening Jon kept her close to him at all times, only leaving her while he and the guys headed out to the ring for their matches. She sat quietly in their dressingroom waiting for them to return when a text from a unknown number came she opened it, no clue as to what to expect.

"I know you went to Chloe's grave and read the note on the flowers. I saw you. We need to talk. Don't bring your bodyguard! i'm outside the arena. Aaron"

Her heart stopped in an instant. How did he have her number? She'd removed every trace of him from her life, including changing her phone number. After a moment of deliberating, she got up and reached for the door handle. This was her chance to get some answers and she wasn't going to let it pass.  
The sound of the crowd was erupting through the arena as Mia hurried towards the backstage exit. Unfortunatley she'd have to walk past the entrance curtain and the shields music was playing again, so she could only assume the boys had won their match and would be emerging any moment so she had to be fast. There was no way Jon would allow her to go out there to meet him . She hurried past,almost running down the corridor as fast as her legs would take her, not realising they'd emerged from the curtain and Jon was in pursuit of her sensing something was wrong. She threw the firedoors open and stepped out in to the chilly Seattle air. Slowly she walked further out away from the safety of the firedoors and let them swing shut behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a figure appearing from behind a car, she knew immediatedly this was him. It really was Aaron.


	12. Chapter 12

It was clear to see he had been hurt, he was clutching his side as he limped towards her. Suddenly a sense of fear overcame her, this was the man who had beaten her nightly for years, raped her and mentally abused her on many occasions and she'd snuck away from her protective and caring boyfriend to meet him. To her shock, the firedoor swung open behind her and in an instant Jon was by her side.

"Are you crazy! There's a murderer after you and you sneak away from everyone. Me and your dad are trying to keep you safe! Your dad's going to be out here in a minute. Joe and Colby went to tell him you've snuck away while i followed you."

He turned back from her, only just realising they weren't alone. He pulled her into him, there was no way she was going to get hurt again by this monster. Aaron was now only a few footsteps away from them and hovered for a moment before speaking.

"I thought i told you not to bring your body guard! I want to speak to you alone. Ive got somethings i need to tell you"

His voice wasn't filled with the usual hatred she was accustomed too, it seemed more sincere for maybe the first time in the entire time she'd known him. Before she had chance to respond, Jon retaliated.

" I'm not her bodyguard! I'm her boyfriend. You know someone who loves her, looks after her and protects her! Something you never were!"

He spat every word at him but Aaron simply shrugged them off as if he hadn't heard him properly. She knew she had to speak and try to control the situation.

"What do you want Aaron, don't say you want to just speak to me cos im not sending Jon away, not that he'd listen anyway cos he stubborn"

As she spoke she rubbed her fingertips over his bare arms, he'd been in such a rush following her he hadn't changed from his ring attire and she had to admit it turned her on a little bit. Jon was still tightly gripping her ready to pull her behind him at a moments notice if necessary. None of it seemed to bother Aaron, so far he hadn't been phased by any of it.

"I wanted to apologise...and to explain. I never meant to kill Chloe. All the time we were together i should of been with her, we had been having an affair. We knew it wasn't fair on you but we couldn't help night you told me you were pregnant and refused to get rid of it i was planning on sending you back to your mams, so the two of us could make a fresh start with our baby"

Mia felt like she'd been stabbed with every word he spoke. An affair. With her twin. Chloe had been secretly pregnant which the family hadn't been found till her autopsy. She's confided in Mia that she had been, however wouldnt tell her who the father is and she knew she'd never mentioned it to Aaron .It would of explained the constant tension between them, She'd always put it down to Chloe hating him for what how he treated her, not jealousy towards her for having the guy she wanted! She didn't know how much she could take. She took a deep breath, trying to form the words in her mind.

" So you rape, assault and abuse me, murdered our baby then murdered my sister. My niece, your other child who was also the half sibling of our child not to mention they would have been cousins too! You expect me to stand here talking to you after all that! I hate you!"

Suddenly she lunged towards aaron, knocking him to the ground. She didn't weigh very much but with his injury it wasn't difficult for her to make him lose his footing. Tears streaming down her face, she threw rapid and wild punches trying to hit anywhere on Aaron. For a moment Jon had stood back and let her, he knew he shouldn't but she needed to let off steam over everything and he deserved it. A sly grin appeared on his face and he stood chuckling to himself as Joe and Colby appeared with Paul and Stephanie in tow.  
Paul's face said it all, sheer rage at the man who murdered his daughter and amazement at how well his other daughter was handling herself beating the monster. He shot Jon a quizzing look.

" I know i need to get her off him, i felt she needed to let off some steam and fuck she's hot when she gets aggressive!"

The look from Paul made Jon regret his last sentence. Joe and Colby chucked and watched in awe as Jon moved forward to try and grab MIa, still wildly hurling punches in Aaron's direction. As he tried to get to his feet, Paul grabbed him and slammed him against a car. Sirens surrounded the arena, getting closer. For the first time the expression on Aaron's face seemed to look worried, he obviously didn't want to go back to jail. He shifted under her father's grip before her father jumped back. Although he was unhurt it caused Mia to worry. Aaron had been prepared, he'd brought a gun. Shaking he held it before him.

"Don't come near me or I'll shoot you too, I only came to apologise to Mia and say goodbye. I'll never bother her again"

He was almost pleading with Mia as he spoke. This definitely wasnt the same Aaron she'd lived with, That Aaron would have shot her soon as she punched him. Theres no way the same Aaron would have let her get that many shots on him, he'd have retaliated after the first. No one dared move incase he tried to shoot. By this point they were surrounded by police cars and the SWAT team obtaining there positions. Mia knew she had one chance

" You want to apologise to me, theres only one way you can do that. Kill yourself! Take that gun, put it in your mouth and pull the trigger. You destroyed my family, my life. You took everything from me, well now ive got so much more and I'm not going to be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life"

Aaron nodded as if knowing what she was going to say before bursting into laughter. He threw the gun to the floor. The police swarmed around him, securing him down before leading away to the van waiting to escort him straight back to jail. As he passed them he paused, still laughing and spoke towards Jon.

" You've changed. You're not as easy as you used to be.I don't know what you've done to her but there's a big change in her. I've never seen her so vicious and was always a great girl just not the right girl for me and i destroyed her for that reason. She didn't deserve it. Look after her"

Jon kept a firm grip of Mia right untill Aaron was safely in the police van before turning to her and kissing her returned to the building while they made statements. Jon was still in his ring gear and Mia was struggling to stay awake by the time they were allowed to return to their hotelroom. They collapsed into their bed, both emotionally and physically drained after the days events. Mia curled into Jon's arms and was soon asleep. Jon lay watching her sleep, thoughts going through his head that he didnt want to think about. Mainly that he had told her he loved her and she ignored him. He very rarely felt this way over a girl, let alone told them. Now he was filled with doubt and couldn't sleep. As he lay awake she shuffled further into his arms, her eyes fluttering with her dreams and muttering. He lay listening for a second and then she muttered again.

"love you Jon"

He couldn't help but smile, she may not have told him while concious but at least he knew it would come. He rested his chin on her head and fell asleep smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia woke up late the next morning, she was still curled inside Jon's arms and he was dead to the world. She smiled and reached over to kiss his lips but he still never flickered. She carefully slid down the bed and slipped his boxers from his body. Struggling to suppress her urges from the previous night, she decided to wake Jon in the best way she could imagine. She gently massaged his sensitive area until he woke up groaning with stroked her face before grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up to his level, flipping her over and having his way with her, kissing and biting her body as he went. Their moans filled the room and soon the entire floor of the hotel were aware of their early morning desires. Eventually they collapsed on to the bed, Mia fell back into Jon's arms and cuddled tightly in. The memory of her sleep talking the previous night remained very fresh in Jon's mind as he lay stroking her face and staring into her eyes. It was a perfect moment before his phone began ringing. As he answered it Mia got up and headed to the shower. She could hear him from the bathroom, he initially sounded irritated but his tone seemed to mellow as the conversation continued. As she grabbed her towel to dry off and head back into the room to get dressed he was saying his goodbyes to his mysterious caller. By this point Mia was curious as to who it could be. Jon turned to her and smiled before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his arms again.

"Just my mom checking in. We talk every couple of weeks, not that theres much to ever talk about really. She's always reckoned i need a good woman to look after me on the road, she was thrilled to hear about the princess returning to her kingdom and meddling with her commoner son"

He shot her a wink before kissing her nose. Giggling and blushing, Mia swung a punch but missed and ended up falling back on to the bed. Grinning in his usual smug way, Jon sat beside her on the bed. She threw a punch and reached her target second time round. He laughed while rubbing his arm, her punch hadnt been hard but she'd hit him on a sore spot from his match the previous night. Noticing him wince, she leaned forward and rubbed his arm before climbing up his tall figure for a kiss. He laughed, sticking his tongue out provocatively at her.

"Thanks princess. Its a good job ive got the WWE royalty to look after me"

Mia giggled. She wasn't wwe royalty but Jon sayin that couldn't not make her laugh. They got dressed and headed out. Tonight was their last night in Seattle for the next year unless Mia decided to return without him and she wanted to show him where she grew up. The anti wrestling domain she'd been accustomed to all these years. As they left their room for breakfast they bumped into Joe and Colby in the corridor.

" Where are we off to after breakfast then?"

Colby was grinning as he spoke, they hadnt been invited on their adventure but she didn't mind if they came. Jon laughed, they all needed time to relax after the previous night and this would be the perfect solution.

"Its a surprise. You dont find out till we're there. I'm driving"

Mia's response was met with disbelief..Jon never gave up driving for anyone let alone let anybody else drive his car. They headed down to breakfast together, they were the last ones to arrive. At the far end of the room, her father and Stephanie were sat eating. He looked up as he saw her arriving with the guys, she could feel his eyes boaring into her. They sat and waited for their meals. Her father was still staring at her from across the room, he'd finished eating and was completely focused on her. She played around with her toast while the boys tucked into their breakfast's, all three plates towering over her pathetic excuse of a slice of toast however she still wasn't up to eating more than a few bites without becoming ill. Her father caught her eye, he was moving towards their table, stopping right infront of her.

"Are you done? I want a word with you...NOW!"

He obviously wasnt happy with the actions of the previous night so she silently followed him back to her room without question, shooting Jon a shifty look as she left. As she closed the door behind herself a feeling of extreme anxiety filled her. Her father was pacing the room, obviously deciding how to word his issues.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at last night!? You could have put yourself in danger not to mention the rest of my staff too. What are you doing messing around with Jon's head? I'm leaving you in Seattle. I'm not having you messing up my athletes. You won't be coming on tour ever again! Your staying with your mam from now on, its easier having you protected in one place. Jon told me what Aaron said about Chloe. You need to see a phychiatrist instead of hurting him that way too! Pack your bags now, I'm taking you straight home"

Mia could feel the rage rising inside her. Who was he to say she was messing with Jon's head? He had no idea how she felt about Jon. She hadnt even told him how she felt yet. She began throwing her belongings back into her suitcase, tears streaming down her face in protest. Arguing seemed out of the question, everytime she opened her mouth in an attempt to persuade her father to change his mind she was silenced. He grabbed her bags and marched her down to the car. As they passed through the lobby, the guys were heading back to the room in search for her. Jon's face turned to horror and rushed ahead in an attempt to cut her off. In an effort to prevent him reaching her, Paul stepped between them.

"Jon she's going home and she's staying there. She's caused too much trouble and im not having her interfering with you doing your job!"

Jon pushed past her father and grabbed Mia by the arm tightly pulling her to him. Carefully moving her hair from her face and wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Princess you aren't going anywhere! You're staying with me. Your dad can't send you home. You belong with me. I love you and i'm not letting you go! The only thing thats going to interfere with my job is my mind going nuts not having you around."

Staring into his eyes, she could see he meant every word of it. She leaned up and tussled his fluffy blonde hair much to Jon's entertainment. She giggled with him, wiped her eyes and gently kissed his cheek.

"Jon.. this has happened really fast. I never expected to ever feel like this about anyone. I want to be with you. I know you told my dad what was said last night and yeah it hurt me but it was Chloe that hurt me lying to me not them cheating..Any other girl id have been chuffed about him Fucking off. The only thing i care about is not losing you! I've never been in love before, not until now..I love you Jon"

At that moment the rest of the world stopped, they were the only two that mattered. He scooped her up in his arms, running his hands through her hair while kissing her. Her father looked on, surprise on his face while Joe and Colby attempted to keep straight faces. After a few minute they separated for breath, both giggling. Admitting defeat her father placed her suitcase at their feet and retreated back to his room. Joe and Colby grabbed her bags and headed towards the lift while Jon carried Mia. He almost lost her once and wasn't prepared to be separated from her again. As they walked she heard Colby shoot a line to Joe while laughing and could help but giggle herself.

"Well looks like the four of us aren't leaving the hotel today"

Laughing to themselves they left Mia's bags in her room before leaving her and Jon to have some privacy with the agreementof meeting in the lobby in an hour to go on their adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Mia had the rest of the day planned out for them. They only had a few hours left before they had to be at the arena and she had so much she wanted to cram in. She knew the perfect spots to take them, places they wouldn't normally get to see on their yearly visits. They headed out of the hotel to find Jamie and her mom stood outside, Jamie dangling the keys to her car just out of her reach making her jump to grab them. Giggling she organised to have them pick her car up again at the arena later that night before jumping in the car and switching the sound system on. Smells like teen spirit came blasting through the speakers, deafening the other three as they climbed into her pride and joy, her brand new sparkling black Camaro. Her gift from her father and Stephanie for her birthday that year.

" Well at least you have some decent taste in music"

Colby jibed from the back seat. She giggled and started off on there destination. After a little while of weaving inbetween traffic on the busy Seattle streets, Mia pulled up outside of Lakeview Cemetary. Looking at the three guys they all seemed puzzled, debating on who would be the first one to ask why they were parked there. Jon was going to be the first to speak.

"Erm.. princess... why are we..y'know.. at a cemetary?"

Laughing she climbed out of the car, they remained seated looking confused. Sticking her head back in the car she giggled.

"Well are you going to come and find out or am i going on my own?"

They stumbled out of the car and followed her through the cemetary until they came across two graves. They were close together, obviously from the same family but with different coloured head stones. One was marroon and more rectangular where as the other was a sparkly black rectanuglar with more of a sail effect added to it. She stepped aside to clear the way for them to have a look at the grave stones. Colby stepped forward first to read the names.

"WHOAH! Bruce and Brandon Lee! How did you know they were here"

Mia blushed. Did she really want to tell them the truth. It was quite sad, they'd think she was pathetic. Side stepping the question seemed an easier alternative.

"I grew up round here remember"

The truth was when she was younger she'd hang out in the graveyard alot. She never had many friends, Chloe had been the popular twin and she was he quiet geeky one. After her mam married, she'd take the 30 minutes bus ride from school there everynight, sitting until they'd close the gates. drawing pictures of the different gravestones. She liked the piece and tranquility and it kept her away from the mad house where she'd currently lived, away from her stupid step-father and his spoilt brat of a daughter who she'd never got along with. People would say she was an amazing artist but she'd never believe them..to her it was simply something to calm her nerves however she hadnt done it in years.  
After a while of the boys staring at the graves, taking photos on their phones they headed back to the car. Joe and Colby walked ahead as Jon and Mia walked behind hand in hand. As they reached the car, Jon pulled her back so they remained out of ear shot of the guys waiting to get in the car, took her keys and pressed the unlock so they could climb in. Slowly he moved his lips towards her ear, brushing her hair out of the way with his fingers as he drew closer and pulled her tighter into his body with his other arm. They were so close she could feel his warm breath on her her shiver of anticipation he kissed her neck before whispering in her ear.

" i can't fucking wait to get you back to that hotel room!"

She could feel herself blushing and moved her face away to try and hide it. As she turned from him, Jon grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him.. that cheeky smirk covering his face again, highlighting his dimples. Mia felt her heart melt, she'd never win with him. As he held her to him, she rubbed her fingers along the rim of his jeans slowly moving them lower. She could feel he was ready to take her at a moments notice. She leaned back towards him, still gently stroking his jeans.

"Who says you're getting your own way tonight. I certainly never!"

She kissed him and quickly pulled away and ran towards the car, laughing he chased her and shot her a wink as they climbed into the front seats ready to set off for their next destination  
Ten minutes later, they pulled up outside a small market place. The sign above stated it was the Pike Place Market. Mia turned to Joe and Colby in the back smiling.

"This is somewhere i knew you two would appreciate"

Intrigued and following their stomachs and the smell of food they dived out of the car. Giggling she followed the three of them into the market place, gorgin on food as they went. Mia knew that it would be an immediate hit with all three since they all thought with their stomachs. After they'd had their fill, Mia herded them back towards the car to take them to their last destination before they had to return to the hotel and switch cars before heading back to the arena It was a half hour drive but she knew they'd like it, Colby especially. She'd decided to take them to the Jimmi Hendrix memorial as their final stop. As she drove her phone rang, she passed it to Jon to answer it as she continued to drive to their suprise final destination. It was her father.

" Jon i need you all at the arena in the next hour so whereever you all are head back now! there's been a change to your matches and you need to be here for a run through earlier than planned."

Obviously still pissed off with her father for his attempt to separate them earlier, he simply responded with an "ok" and hung up the phone before getting Mia to turn back and head towards the hotel while he text Jamie from her phone to come back and collect her car. By they time they got back to the hotel, Jamie and her mom were already parked outside waiting to retrieve her car. Jamie seemed to be finding something hilarious at the sight of her. They climbed out of the car, the boys immediately transferring to Jon's car ready to leave for the arena while she said goodbye to her family again. Still laughing, Jamie grabbed a parcel from inside his car before their mom drove off. He threw it into Mia's hands and jumped into her car, rolling the window down he called to her in between laughs as he drove away.

"That was delivered today, sorry its opened. Mam thought it was something for her"

Mia looked at the delivery bag when the mixed look of realisation and horror covered her face. Her mom had opened her delivery, the delivery she'd forgot all about from the week before. Looking in the bag, the order was correct. The black and pink lace crotchless playsuit she'd ordered herself had indeed arrived...and her mother had seen it. Desperate to be in on the joke, the guys pounced on her as she got in the car her face white as a sheet.

"So princess... what is it thats so bad about the delivery that you have that response to?"

As he spoke, Jon snatched the bag from her hands and removed the contents. Holding it up to see the full extent his eyes almost popped out of his head. Joe and Colby were in hysterics in the back seat. Once he'd regained the power to speak again, Jon finally spoke.

"WOW!...When did you order this?"

Blushing brighter than a beetroot, she grabbed it out of his hands and stuffed it back in the bag.

"Shutup! I ordered it about a week ago! Just cos i was single when i ordered it, that doesn't mean I dont want to look and feel pretty for myself! Now stop laughing and just drive, I'll just organise to send it back later if you're going to have that reaction to it!"

Silence filled the car, they knew they'd gone too far. They dropped the discussion and Jon drove towards the arena to finish the rest of the crazy day.


	15. Chapter 15

Mia could feel tears welling up in her eyes as they pulled up at the arena. If the embarassement of her mother seeing her delivery wasn't bad enough, Jon had laughed at it. As soon as the car was stopped she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the doors of the arena.. she wasn't going to let him see her cry. Once inside she darted into the women's toilets, slammed the cubicle door shut behind her and let the tears run freely down her face. She just wanted to go back to the hotel, lock herself in her room and not come out. She could hear the other girls come in and out of the toilets, gossiping as they went about their business before everything went silent again.

"Mia, stop locking yourself in the cubicle. Come out and talk to me. Whats the matter?"

It was Stephanie, one of the girls must have told her she was hiding in there crying. BITCH! Slowly she unlocked the cubicle door, tears still streaming down her face. Stephanie passed her some tissue to dry her eyes and giving her "that look". The look she always gave her when she thought she'd took a dive off the crazy cliff. Mia sank to the floor, head between her legs and slowly began to explain to Stephanie what had occured in the car. Once she finished telling her story, she watched Stephanie as she pulled out her phone and organised for her to return to her hotel. Escorting her out of the toilets, in the distance Mia could hear the shields music and knew Jon was out at the ring. Sighing she climbed in the car that Stephanie had organised and they set off back to the hotel.  
She couln't settle in her hotel room and decided the hotel bar would be a better idea. She slipped into one of her more provocative dresses and headed downstairs. She sat by the bar, downing jagerbombs like babies drank milk. About an hour later the roster started piling into the bar, all returning from the show and intent on enjoying the rest of their night. Jon and the boys were the last to enter the bar unaware that she was even there. The hurt and rage from earlier in the night started to rise inside her again so she stumbled to her feet and headed back to her room. As she left the bar, someone grabbed her arm.. it was Jon. He pulled her back into the corner of the bar, pressing her against the wall.

"Why did you ...Fuck me you look sexy as hell!.. What was I saying?.. Oh yeah.. why did you run away then leave without telling me. You're my girlfriend and you isolated me!"

Looking in his eyes, she couldnt stay angry at him no matter how hard she cheeky grin gazing down at her, she just wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him.. or rip his clothes off, whichever happened to come first. As he pressed her against the wall she could feel his fingers working their through the slits on the front of her dress, both hands moving up her stomach and then he was clutching her breasts as though he hoped it would stop her running away again. She felt the tears in her eyes again and mumbled as best she could.

"You laughed at my outfit"

The look on his face changed immideately. The grin left and his scowl was back, which in her opinion was even more of a turn on. Pushing further into her, hands still embracing her in a way that felt quite uncomfortble considering her father was on the other side of the room. He leaned closer so that he was speaking in no more than a whisper.

" I wasn't laughing at your outfit ok. Although it is hilarious that your mam now knows how I'll be having you tonight! Now come on we're going to finish our drinks then I'm going to show you just how much i like your choice of outift!"

The grin was back and his hands retreated to around her waist, picking her up and carrying her to where he'd been sat with the boys. Another jagerbomb sat on the table waiting for her. Acting against her better judgement, she downed it while Jon absorbed the rest of his bottle before fireman carrying her towards the lift. She couldnt help but giggle even though she was fully aware the rest of the bar could see her boney bottom, Jon didnt seem to mind and she could live with that.  
Once inside the lift he put her down, helping her find her feet. They were alone. Swooping her back in to his chest, he leaned down to kiss her neck untying her halterneck dress as he went. Her dress fell to the floor of the lift and he stood back to admire the sight standing on her dress to stop her pulling it up to protect her modesty. As they reached their floor he grabbed her dress, laying it over one shoulder then swung her up over the other and headed towards their room. Mia couldnt stop giggling, although her practically naked body was on show for the entire hotel to see, she didnt care. As he walked she felt his finger run over her cheeks, slip inside her thong and the occasional teasing cheek lick. It drove her wild and she couldn't help but shout at him to hurry up and get inside. Chuckling to himself, Jon was happy to oblige. Putting her down insde their room and locking the door, he handed her the parcel she collected from Jamie earlier.

"Now princess, go get yourself ready for the biggest pounding of your life you dirty little tease"

Giggling she locked herself in the bathroom and slipped in to her new outfit. The pink ribbon ties that kept the crotchless ra-ra skirt up felt soft against her skin and the black lace helped hide all her bruises and made her look a bit more curved she concluded as she stared judgingly in the mirror. She slipped her heels back on and opened the bathroom door.  
Jon was sat shirtless on the edge of the desk waiting for her to come out. His perfectly formed physique glowing in the light and a smirk lighting up his face. He pulled her into him, slightly running his fingers down her revealed flesh as she thumbled with his belt buckle. Her fingers eventually stopped working against her and she pulled his belt out from the loops of his jeans and the fell to the floor. He let out a cheeky laugh, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Now.. this.. is heaven and I'm telling you princess... things are about to get real interesting"

Laughing he picked her up and placed her on the bed. A pair of hancuffs were placed on the pillow. As he placed her down, he kissed her neck making her go week as he cuffed her wrists to the then disappeared for a moment, their bedroom door briefly opening. Panic hit her but within a minute he was back, obviously finding something ingenious.

"Just making sure we dont get interrupted this time so i've gone old school and put a sock on the door"

His tone was very matter of fact as if it were the most obvious decision to do. Although she wasn't too keen on the entire hotel knowing she was getting lucky, she couldn't help but laugh. He climbed up the bed, kissing her body at various points to make her squirm beneath him and chuckling at the effect it had on her.

"Well you naughty girl. I hope your ready for me cos there's no going back now. Not when you're wearing that bad baby!"

Mia nodded, pulling him down on to her and he dug his way inside her making her moan loudly. He took a moment to take pride in the noise he'd extorted from her lips before returning to his duty and his goal, he was adamant he'd make her scream this time. He picked up speed, thrusting harder and harder into her all the while biting at her neck. Her moans were becoming louder and louder, he knew it wasnt going to be too long before she was screaming his name. As he continued she let out a scream. It was like music to his ears. His girl needed him and only he could please her the way she needed to be pleased. The thought pushed him over the edge and with a sigh he flopped down on top of her, kissing her forehead as he released deep inside her. After he regained his breathing he rolled off her, swooping her up in his arms and they were soon asleep, forgetting all about the sock Jon had jokingly left on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A loud knock on their hotel door woke them. Groaning, Jon stretched to grab his phone. It was still early they hadn't missed checkout. A familliar voice called to them through the door.

"Are you finished now? Are we safe to come in?"

It was Colby. Mia climbed out of bed, pulling on the first things she could find to wear which just happened to be a fresh pair of Jon's boxers and his shirt he'd been wearing the previous night. Walking towards the door, she could hear Joe and Colby laughing on the otherside. Jon remained in bed, obviously too comfortable to move. As she opened the door she could see Colby was holding something but couldn't see walked past her making mocking sounds of disapproval. As the door closed Colby turned to face her and threw the sock at her, which she only just managed to catch.

"You know MIa, you really need to find a more subtle way to ensure you aren'nt disturbed everytime you're wanting to ride the stallion over there. A sock on the door isn't always practical and it means the whole hotel knows!"

His words fought there way out of his mouth between laughs, Joe stood uncomfortably beside him. She narrowed her eyes towards Jon who was obviously enjoying her embarrassment. She curled it up and hurled it at his head.

"YOU PUT IT ON! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOOK IT OFF AGAIN AFTER!"

The thought of her father presuming she was having an all night sex session with Jon made her feel sick. Jon, however, was still in hysterics over the whole thing. Grabbing her things she stormed into the bathroom to get dressed. As she struggled with the fastening on her dress, Jon snuck up behind her making her jump. His arms gently moving over her chest and stomach before spinning her around to face him. He brushed her hair from her face with his fingertips, his touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't worry, your dad hasn't seen it and besides theres one thing he can't complain about.."

She looked quizingly in to those amazing eyes, her head tilted on one side trying to work out what he was refferring to.

"Do i have to spell it out for you? Eesh princess, you're not very smart. He cant complain cos i love you"

Hearing Jon say those words sent a tingling through her whole body. It was something she'd never get tired of hearing. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level into her embrace.

"I love you too Jonny boy"

Mia giggled as she spoke but Jon didn't look too impressed.

"Don't call me that"

His face was stern, she almost felt like a school child being shot him a pouting look however he ignored it, fastened her dress and left the room.

"Are you coming for breakfast or what?"

His tone was short. He was in one of his huffs she'd heard he tends to take in the ring. Apparently it wasn't just part of his "character". She followed slowly behind him to meet the boys downstairs for breakfast, it seems they'd just had their first fight and she hated it.  
Joe and Colby were already seated in the restaurant when they got down there. They seemed equally as shocked with Jon's storming ahead of Mia as if she didn't exist. Glancing at each other to display their shock, they caught Jon's glare.

"Lets just eat!"

Sighing, they ordered their food tucking in as soon as it was served. As she tried to eat her toast, Mia couldn't help but notice Joe shooting her strange and uncomfortable looks. She tried to focus on eating but everything was working against her and she gave up and flopped back in her chair. Jon had already finished eating and was staring into the bottom of his glass. She closed her eyes and listened to the bustling of the restaurant around her. Suddenly she felt something on her leg, opening her eyes she realised it was Jon. Obviously out of his tantrum and trying to make ammends, his finger tips were gently running from her knee cap to her thigh, lifting her dress more the higher they went. Sighing she leaned over to hug into him but he grabbed her and placed her on his knee so she was straddeling him, flicking her hair from her face and running his hands down her neck and arms. He leaned in towards her, amking her moan as he delicately kissed her neck.

"Sorry princess. I didn't mean to go on like that. I'm just a moody bastard! Tell you what, you want to call me something.. then call me moxy"

Mia smiled. Her man was back. She nodded in agreement while kissing his lips and running her fingers through his fluffy hair making him groan in pleasure.

"Err.. guys.. I'm trying to eat here!"

They turned to see Joe staring coldly at them. Whatever had put Jon in a foul mood seemed to have passed on to Joe. Laughing at each other , he placed her back in her seat before dragging it closer to him and wrapping his arms around her while they waited for the other two to finish.  
Once they were all finished they headed back upstairs to collect their bags, it was time to leave Seattle now. Jon carried their bags to the car, still not leaving go of Mia's waist. He helped her into the car and threw the bags in the boot. Colby was the next one down, his bags joined theirs before climbing into the back. After a few minutes, Joe appeared still looking as cold and uncomfortable as earlier. Jon climbed back out, locking the car and waited for Joe at the boot. She turned to Colby and they exchanged curious looks, they were obviously having words and Jon hadn't wanted them to know what about. After the longest ten minutes ever, their expressions relaxed and Jon unlocked the car again. Joe placed his bags in the boot before climbing in beside Colby and they were on the road boys had a very rare 5 days off till the following Monday night's raw so they were all heading home to be with their families, Mia however wasn't sure where Jon was taking them. She thought it best to leave asking till after they'd dropped the boys off at the airport when they could talk properly. She sat back and closed her eyes and was soon out like a light.


	17. Chapter 17

Mia woke hours later, Joe and Seth were missing so she assumed Jon had already dropped them off at the airport. Jon smiled at her when he realised she was awake, reaching over to take hold of her hand.

"Feel better now princess? You've been out for five hours"

She looked out the car window and her eyes met a sign saying "welcome to montana". She suddenly remembered she still had no idea where they were going. Squeezing his hand to get his attention,

"Erm, Moxey. Where are we actually going?"

Now seemed a good a time as any to try calling him by the nickname he's allocated for himself. He grinned and took a deep breath before answering.

"We are heading back to Cincinatti for the next few days. I'm leaving the car at my mam's and Joe is going to bring his with him. We take turns in the driving so its not one of us doing it all the time. Besides.. my mam is dying to meet you!"

He shot her a wink before turning his attention back to the road. Her heart had stopped. His mother.. wanted to meet her.. would she like her.. or would she hate her. A million worst case scenarios were starting to go round in her head before the moment between Jon and Joe flashed back into her mind. She had to know why Joe had suddenly turned so awkward being around her.

"So... what was the deal between you and Joe before he got into the car"

Jon sighed, he knew there was no escaping answering the question by the determined look on her face.

"Well princess, when your on the road all the time like us it can get to you. Especially when your partner isn't here. Thats why until you

I've never had a relationship, too stressful when you very rarely see them. Joe and Colby are both in that, Joe and his fiancee have a little girl so its even worse for them. It's probably my fault really, when i took your outfit out of the bag it got Joe all frustrated. He was being weird with you cos he felt bad... out of frustration he'd had a dream of you pleasing him in that outfit the way you did me. I told him not to worry about it though, he was just homesick and if the guys fancy my girl its even better.. as long as they dont try touching her"  
He shot her a playful look but at the same time she could see the seriousness in his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle. Jon taking on any guy in defense of her seemed very possible however the situation with Joe, that was entirely a different kettle of fish.

"Poor Joe... he probably thought you'd smack him for it"

Jon chuckled and leaned over to kiss lips. She smiled and settled back in her chair. They continued on until they reached the next service station and pulled in for Jon to take a bit of a break. Mia could tell he was tired but he was adamant they were to reach Billings before nightfall. He'd booked in ahead at the Crowne Plaza for the night before continuing the journey the next morning but they still had another five hours ahead of them before that. As they left the car and headed in for food she flung herself in front of him, gently moving the whispy strands of hair away from his face as he grinned at her attention demanding antics.

"You know if you put the hotel in the GPS, i could drive for a little bit to give you chance to rest?"

Jon eyed her face for a sign that could indicate she was joking, no one drove his car except him and he wasn't quite sure he'd want her driving it.

"its ok princess, I'll be fine. I'll grab a coffee and i'll be fine as long as you entertain me"

The look on his face was menacing and it was obvious to Mia he was thinking naughty thoughts. After an hours break they set back off for Billings. Mia made herself comfortable before turning switching his mp3 player for hers on the usb connector for the sound system. If he wanted her to entertain him she had to stay awake and his music wasn't going to do that. He gave her a questioning look, unsure as to what he was about to be subjected to. She messed around with it, finding the perfect playlist before settling on Boyzone and started singing along.

"What the hell is this!? You can get this turned off! I'm not listening to this crap! Where the hell did you hear these. I bet they're a bunch of gay leprechaun's"

Mia giggled and pulled the mp3 player out of his reach so he couldn't turn it off as he tried to grab it. Her attempt at continuing singing failed and she gave up, still tightly clutching the mp3 so he couldn't change the playlist.

"They're big in the UK. I've seen them in a few concerts over there. They're really good actually"

He looked at her puzzled, questioning her last statement.

"You went on holiday to the Uk? Not a popular holiday resort"

His voice mocking as if he thought she was joking with him.

"Well.. not exactly.. I kinda lived there for 3 years.. we moved back to Seattle when i was 14 when my grandad died"

His expression and tone changed immediately. He reached over for her hand, she was shaking slightly. He pressed it tightly into his in a bid to reassure her. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"My mam's parents split up when she was ten. Her mom brought her to Seattle and her dad stayed in the family home in Newcastle Upon Tyne. When I was ten grandad became ill, so mom moved back over to be with him and brought me and Chloe with her. Jamie stayed with his dad since at the time they were just getting divorced..again"

It was easy to see the conversation was difficult for her. In the few days they'd been together, one thing had became obvious to Jon. Mia was an extremely difficult nut to crack, she'd hide every thought/feeling to stop herself getting hurt but it only made her hurt more. He pulled the car into the side of the road and stared into her eyes.

"Its ok princess. Tell me when you're ready. Dont try and rush it out now. We're about an hour away from the hotel, then we're going to get freshened up and we're going out for a meal... even if you do only eat a few chips"

His smile told her he was joking. She gave a weak smile in response while running her fingers over his chest. He sighed, grabbing her face in his hands and pulling her towards him. She moaned as his lips touched hers and moved down her neck, nibbling as he went . After a few minutes she pulled away from him, pushing his hands off her body and throwing them back at the steering wheel. His expression changed to a worried apologetic pout.

"Jon, I want you! I need you! So for god sake stop this and hurry up and get to the fucking hotel will you!"

He laughed as he turned the key in the engine

"Princess.. it'll be my pleasure!"

With that they drove off in silence on the last leg of the days journey.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late by the time they entered their hotel room. It was big, bright and welcoming...especially the bed. Jon followed Mia into the room carrying their bags, letting the door shut behind him. As he turned to admire the room, Mia pounced on him casuing him to drop the bags at his feet. She dragged him from the door way, tearing his leather jacket and shirt from his body as she went before pushing him on to the bed. He tried to sit up to grab her but she pushed him back with all the force she had, laughing he admitted defeat and left her to her desires. She continued to strip him till he there was nothing to cover the perfect body that she so badly craved. Climbing on top of him she began kissing his body, working her way down before placing her lips gently on his manhood and began to pleasure him in the same way he always selflessly pleasured her. His groans began to fill the room until he couldn't contain the explosion inside him any longer. She climbed back up his body, running her fingers through his hair while kissing various body parts before settling by his side wrapped in his arms. He pulled her close, kissing her shoulders and running his tongue lightly along her ear before whispering to her.

"Well it looks like its your turn now. Get on your back you dirty girl and get your reward"

He winked at her before smacking her behind till she moved into the perfect position and then began slowly removing an item of clothing from her frail figure at a time. He was very aware that how thin she was, if he go over excited he could do serious damage to her, especially hurting it he pressed hard against any of her bruises or scars. As each item was removed, he focused on that area, playing with it whether it was with his lips,tongue or fingers. He knew how to put her in heaven. Her self control was in a total lapse and before long she was screaming out his name between moans. He brought her to her peak before lying down on the bed pulling her over him and smirking. He ran his fingers over her body, starting with her cheeks down to her arms, breasts and hips before grabbing himself and forcing her to take his full length.

"Now princess... you're going to ride me... not like a princess would ride her pony...no, no, no! You're going to ride me like a starved sex addict would handle her first in weeks...Hard, fast and you're not going to stop"

The twinkle in his eyes gave him up, he loved to dominate but liked his women to man handle him too. She giggled and signalling that she understood her orders, she began to fulfill her duty. Soon they were drowning each other out with their moans of pleasure until they finished in perfect unison. They fell into each others arms gasping for breath. As their heart beats regulated again, Jon squeesed her into his body so they were not apart. His fingers ran through her hair sending shivers down her spine. Leaning close to kiss her neck he whispered in her ear.

"Princess.. I love you"

If her smile wasn't already big enough, it certainly was now. She loved hearing him say that. Sighing, she smiled and curled further down in his arms

"I love you Moxey"

He chuckled, kissed her forehead before resting his head on her shoulder and soon they were asleep. They had another long day of driving ahead of them and Jon needed his rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Jon woke her ridiculously early the next morning with a kiss and stroking her messy hair from her face.

"C'mon princess we've still got a hell of a journey left to go yet, we need to get moving"

Groaning under protest she tried to drag herself out of bed but failed. Chuckling Jon grabbed her bag and threw it on the bed, mesmorised by her as she fumbled through it looking for something to wear. She eventually dragged herself out of bed and stood infront of the wall-length mirror and started the next battle of fixing her hair. After a few minutes she threw the brush on the bed in anger.

"Argh! stuff it.. its getting tied up today.. and im not putting any makeup on either so you'll have to accept i'm going to look like frankenstein's monster for the day"

Jon chuckled as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"You look beautiful wihtout it all princess... I'm frankenstein's monster... ask anyone"

He smirked down at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She packed the rest of her bag before they headed down to the car. It was only 5am and Mia had one thing on her mind.. going back to sleep.  
As he drove, Jon sang along to his music. He sounded more like an animal in distress, making Mia roar with laughter. One thing was certain, she wasn't going to get any sleep for a few hours until he calmed down. He was like a child waiting for Santa Clause, it was quite endeering and completely made her heart melt. Her only hope of calming him down was drawing his attention away from singing and have him focus on a conversation.

"So what are we going to do in Cincinatti for the next few days?"

He looked at her and smiled before leaning over to grab her hand.

"Well... no one believes i have an actual girlfriend...soo... you're here to prove a point. Other than meeting up with my mom, we're going to meet up with some of my old friends. Then the rest of the time we'll be spending in bed"

As he spoke he laughed and winked in her direction, Mia felt herself blush as she watched him and quickly shot her glance out of the car window.

"So i'm meeting your parents? Are you sure they'll like me?"

Jon remained silent a moment, as if he were carefully picking his words

"There's no guarantee you'll meet my dad. I dont have that much to do with him. We have a bit of a troubled history and as far as my mom is concerned... she likes anything with a vagina so she's bound to like you"

This worried Mia, she wasn't entirely sure if he was being serious or not. Her confused look caught his attention.

" Princess, everyone is going to love you. You've done something no girl ever managed with me...actually show i have emotions. You're the first girl i ever told i loved and meant it. That counts for a lot! You will meet my dad at some point, if its not this trip then i promise I'll organise it but incase you hadn't guessed by now, my mom is a lesbian so she'll have even more reason to love you for straightening out her rogue of a son!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first time she'd ever met a boy's parents. Aaron's parents had died in a plane accident a few years before they'd met so she had never had to deal with these kind of situations before. All she knew was the only time she'd be completely relaxed would be after this weekend was over. They drove on in silence for a little while before sleep over took Mia again and Jon was left to drive in silence, quietly humming along to his music so he didnt wake her. She'd been asleep a few hours when her phone started ringing. Jon smiled as she fumbled about trying to find it in her bag.

"Hey sis. How are you doing? Where are you at?"

It felt good hearing Jamie's voice, even though she still wanted to kill him for the delivery incident.

"Hiya how are you. Jon and I are on our way to Cincinatti for a few days while he is off. Other than tired and looking like frankensteins monster i can't complain"

Jon laughed as she spoke, he knew she wasn't going to let up on that one. She had no confidence in herself at all. Something he planned on changing.  
After a while of talking with Jamie she said her goodbyes, promising she'd text him once they had arrived in Cincinatti although they still had another days travel ahead of them. Jon pulled into the next service station for a break, it was already past lunchtime and they were starving. He helped her out of the car, grabbing her round the waist and headed towards the cafe.

"Just some chips?"

He knew she still wasn't eating proper portions of food and didn't want to push her to eat more, no matter how much he wished she'd be able to. Mia smiled as she looked up at him and hugged tightly into him.

"Nah, not today... I'm starving. I'm going to try and eat a full meal. chicken nuggets and chips.. and if i can manage it all i'll have an ice cream for being a good girl"

Shocked he raised an eyebrow at her but couldn't help but laugh.

"only if you finish it all though. 1 bite left and no ice cream"

His tone was mockingly seductive but it only made Mia more determined. When the food arrived she grabbed her fork and started stabbing the chips on her plate. Jon's plate had three times as much on and he had already made an obvious dint init, all the time watching her to see how she was coping. Slowly she managed to work her way through the plate, struggling towards the last few bites but she managed to supress the urge to be sick and finish it all off. Jon looked gob smacked as he sat watching, having already ordered and finished his desert while he waited on her.

"I didn't think you'd actually manage it. well done!"

As he spoke he leaned over the table and kissed her. She giggled and while he wasn't looking dipped her finger in the ketchup before running it down his cheek. He raised an eyebrow at her which made her giggle more.

"You better be going to get that of my face"

She grabbed a cerviette to wipe it off but he grabbed her hand to stop her

"No, you put it there. You'll get it off..by licking it off!"

Mia felt her face go bright red, she couldn't believe what he was wanting her to do in the middle of the cafe. The grin on his face told her she wouldn't get out of it, she had no choice. She leaned back over the table and licked the ketchup from his face, the stubble on his face tickled her tongue. The grin had changed to a smirk, he had definitely enjoyed it. He ordered her ice cream to go and helped her out of her seat to head back towards the car. As they walked past the counter, Mia noticed Jon grab a handful or ketchup sachets and shove them in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Why did you do that?"

Smirk still wide across his face, he chuckled to build her curiosity.

"You'll find out... later!"

His intention had worked, he'd aroused her and not just her curiosity. She would just have to do what he said and wait till later.


	20. Chapter 20

As they reached the car, Mia was shocked when Jon led her to the drivers seat. She knew he was tired but didn't think he'd actually trust her with his car. He helped her in the drivers seat before taking his place in the passenger side and reactivated the GPS for her to follow and moments later he was asleep. She laughed, shooting quick glances at him snoozing beside her while keeping her attention on the road. He was so peaceful and perfect curled up in the seat with his jacket slung over him as a quilt. Mia had to admit, she was having a hard time focusing on driving when he was there, she wished she could stare at him all day. Still reeling from frustrating herself earlier in the cafe, she found the next side road available and headed down it. The GPS started screaming at her to head the other way, which woke Jon up causing Mia to panic.

"Where on earth are you going? This is the wrong way!?"

She slammed her foot on the brakes causing Jon to cringe.. she'd get wrong for that later but all she was interested in was there was no one around. She had him completely alone, the thought brought a twinkle to her eye and she failed to hold back the girlish giggle she'd been trying to suppress. Jon jumped out of the car and ran to the drivers side to swap places with her. Mia knew the only way to get what she wanted from Jon would be to make it difficult for him to continue the journey. Grabbing the keys from the engine she crawled through the gap between the seats and lay across the backseat, slipping they keys under her skirt and tying them to her thong with the side ties on them. Jon was kneeling on the drivers seat, anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Come on Mia. Stop acting like a child and get back in the front and give me the keys so we can get moving again."

Giggling she shook her head. Flirting was never something she was comfortable doing but she was determined to give it a go.

"If you want the keys so bad, get back here and take them!"

As she spoke, she winked at him and as if realising what she had planned he laughed and a smirk crossed his face.

"I wont be responsible for my actions if i have to come and take them!"

His words were threatening yet they made Mia yearn to find out it he was bluffing. As if knowing he was being tested, he climbed fully onto the drivers seat and slamming the door shut and locking it. Crawling into a kneeling position at her feet, he slipped his head under her skirt and began to untie her underwear with his teeth, letting his tongue slide freely on his prize. She started it and he was going to make sure he finished it. He felt her twitch in her seat as he worked his magic between her thighs, occassionaly running the cold metal of the retrieved car keys along the inside of her leg causing her to flinch and gasp as it touched her soft skin. The pleasure she was induring was soon too much and she gasped for air as she climaxed. As she opened her eyes, Jon had positioned himself over her and pushed his way inside, slowly thrusting back and forth to make her moan and scream with every little move. The car windows fogged up due to their heavy breathing and once they couldn't hold back any more they climaxed together before relaxing on the back seat to regain control of their bodies. After a few minutes, Jon kissed her forehead, pulled his trousers back on and climbed out of the car with the keys to climb back in the drivers seat to continue with the journey. Mia reached to the floor to grab her underwear to reattach then but Jon leaned back and grabbed them, slipping them in the pocket of his leather jacked he was wearing again. Mia Raised her eyebrow at him in confusion. That smirk which she loved crossed his face as he took his time to respond to her obvious question.

" Its commando time for you! Its fucking hot! Besides i may get bored while your asleep and it is a long drive. You work it out..."

He trailed off as he started the car up, still laughing at the expression on her face as Mia climbed back into the front passenger seat of the car and curled up, her head resting against the window. Jon had wore her out and she knew it wouldnt be long before she passed out again. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the engine, letting Jon believe she'd fell asleep already. He looked over at her and sighed, mumbling to himself.

"Damn, why do you have to be so fucking beautiful. Jon you finally did something 100% right"

The contentment in his voice was obvious, taking his leather jacket back off and placing it over her as a quilt he drove on as she fell quickly into a deep sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

When Mia woke up again it was dark. She looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was almost ten o'clock. Jon had been driving for 15 hours and she could see how tired it made him. He smiled in her direction upon realising she was awake again.

"We'll be at the hotel by 11 then by lunchtime tomorrow we'll be in Cincinatti"

She could hear the relief in his tone. He was glad to be going home. Mia knew all too well the downside to the career he'd chosen. For several years they would only see her father 1 day a year until her mam eventually relented and let him take the two girls on tour during school vacation. She knew it would make him homesick, no matter how much he played it down. They drove on in silence until they reached the hotel where Jon locked her in the car with the bags while he had them checked in, much to Mia's dismay. A few minutes later however he returned, helping her out of the car and getting their bags to lead her to the room.

"Come on princess, the bed is calling both of our names."

Once in the tranquility of their room, Mia began preparing for bed while Jon disappeared to have a shower. She had just settled on the bed with her bag to dig out her nightie when he returned, a towel wrapped around his waist while scrubbing at his hair with another. She bit her lip in an attempt to control all the frustration it was causing. Her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. Jon had been watching her, grinning cheekily.

"I've seen that look before. Hell I own that look! Someone is having dirty thoughts right now"

Mia let out a girlish giggle and quickly looked away, her face burning with embarrassment. She felt her legs be pulled out from underneath her, his hands sliding up her thighs before yanking her skirt to her ankles. He quickly moved up her body, pulling her top from her body and tearing away her bra so he could play with his blank canvas.  
He bit her lip as he kissed her, squessing her breasts at the same time. He felt her body shudder at his touch and he loved it. Leaving his hands stationary, he kissed and nibbled his way down her neck and arms before his tongue felt obliged to assist his fingers. His tight grip on her breasts remained as his tongue gently massaged her nipples, occasionaly biting them in a successful bit to unlock louder moans. He continued to knaw his way down her body, leaving no patch of skin unmarked before roughly spreading her legs and massaging her in the best way he knew how. She was soon thrashing and screaming his name in a fit of sheer pleasure, then just as she was about to peak for a third time he stopped. He flopped on the bed beside her, face deadly serious.

"Ok, night princess"

Mia had no idea how to take the latest development.

"Erm.. Excuse me... but What!?"

His expression never altered again as he spoke.

"I am going to sleep now. If you want to finish where we leave off in the morning then you had better be up no later than 5:30am tomorrow so I don't have to drag you out of bed again."

The cheeky grin she knew and loves was now back on his face. He obviously found it hilarious but Mia was enraged. She was going to make him pay for it, that was certain. Sighing, she turned away from him and drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

When Jon woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. Looking around the room, he caught sight of Mia at the dresser wearing only her underwear applying her makeup. He was ready to go, climbing out of bed he walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and began to kiss her neck.

"Come on princess, lets pick up where we left off last night"

Smiling, Mia pushed his lips away from her neck and continued getting ready.

"No Moxy. That will have to wait. You need to get ready so we can get moving. Remember what you said, Cincinatti by lunchtime"

He groaned. He had said that but he didn't think she'd remember it or turn down sex for it! He sat on the bed watching her as she moved around the room. He knew this was punishment for his joke the previous night. A cruel punishment at that. Every movement was torture to him. The way the string of her thong settled on her hips to the way they swayed as she walked. She was dabbing her bruises with concealer to minimise them. It had become so easy for him to forget about the bruises across her body which were finally starting to fade. To him they had become part of her and he loved everything about her. Growling to himself, he got dressed throwing the remaining clothes in his bag and waited for her to finish organising her belongings. After a few minutes she slipped into her dress and waited while Jon zipped it up. Figuring he'd make the most of his opportunity, he let his hands wander her soft skin hoping he could change her mind but she was determined. It just proved her theory that she was winning this fight. She lingered a moment, enjoying the sensation of his fingers sliding in and out of her before grabbing her bag and headed towards the door.  
In the car she danced and sang along to her music as Jon drove the final leg of the journey. Laughing at her as he drove, he let his hands wander again in hope of some side of the road action. He slipped them up her thigh and past her thong, she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable and giving him more freedom to move. She moaned as he thrust his finger in and out of her. Just as she was about to give in, she darted forward in her seat.

"Stop! Jon! Pull over!"

The tone in her voice was urgent yet he couldnt understand what had happened. She'd obviously seen something at the roadside that he had missed . To be sure he pulled over to the side of the road. Before the car had come to a complete stop, Mia had jumped out and had started running along the side of the road back the way theyd came. He quickly locked the car up and ran after her, slowing down as he reached her. She'd veered off the roadside and was kneeling amongst the tall grass watching something. He still wasn't sure what though. He knelt down behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sssh! Don't move. The poor thing is terrified"

Still unable to see what she was watching he raised himself up slightly more and followed her finger pointing into the shrubbery. Hidden at the very back, cowering in terror lay an abandoned dog. It looked no more than a puppy and had obviously been living rough for a while. Its ribs pressed out of its skin, as though preparing to tear there way through and its long golden brown and black fur was matted with dirt and its own faeces. As much as he didn't want to say to Mia, it didn't look like it had much longer left. He watched her as she held her hand out to the dog, slowly edging closer to it all the while whispering words of reassurance.

"Don't you worry baby. We'll get you to a doctor. They'll make everything better."

Jon knew he had no way of arguing with her, even if the poor creature didn't survive he wasn't going to let her torture herself that he were as cruel as those who abandoned it by not helping. He kissed her forhead from above and retreated.

"I'll bring the car a bit closer to make it easier to carry"

He ran back to the car, threw their bags into the boot to clear the backseat before climbing into the front and reversing back to where he'd left Mia. When he reached her again she was still sitting in the grass, the dog had crawled closer to her and was resting its head on her knee. It let out a low and dark growl as he approached, the hair on its back standing up in terror. Mia continued to stroke and soothe it in comfort and the growling stopped but its eyes never shifted from Jon. She stood up slowly and it followed her. Jon moved closer hoping he'd be able to pick the dog up to carry it to the car but it tensed up again and backed away growling.

"It must have been abused by a man and if terrified of them now. He won't relax while you're here. I'll get him to the car if you go wait there."

Jon looked judginly at her. Even though it was starved it was easily the same weight as her. There was no way she'd be able to carry it, even the short distance to the car. Sighing, he relented and headed back to the car. He'd been at the car a little while when Mia emerged slowly from the long grass, carrying the dog in her arms as it whimpered and licked her arm. She gently placed it in the car before climbing in the back with it. It whined as it settled its head on her lap as she stroked and soothed it. Jon shut the door carefully behind her to not disturb the dog and set off on there way to Cincinatti, only stopping at a burger van in hope they could coax it in to eating. As he drove he watched from the rear view mirror as she tore the burger into small enough pieces and it delicately took them from her hand. A smile flicked across his face. He really did have an amazing girl and there was no way he'd ever let her go.


	23. Chapter 23

The local vet surgery in Cincinatti was only a few streets away from where Jon had grew up. He pulled up outside and rushed inside to get someone to help, explaining how they'd found the poor thing and it wouldn't let him near it. A large female vet came to the car and carried the dog to one of the examination rooms with Mia close at her heels. After she'd finished running tests on the dog, shaving off all the matted fur and getting it settled in an observation cage she returned to Mia and Jon.

" It seems you found him just in time, another couple of days and he'd have died in that gutter"

Mia let out a little cry and hugged into Jon. He didn't like seeing her this way but he knew she'd want to know what would happen now. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"So what will happen next with him?"

The vet sighed, explaining these kind of things were never an easy part of the job.

"Well he wasn't chipped so if we can get him to eat and pull through with the drip and antibiotics i've put him on then he'll go into the closest rescue centre we can find with room. He'll have 3 weeks to stay there to find a new owner and if not.."

Jon felt Mia sink back further into him, he could tell she was fighting back tears. He wanted so badly for her sake to say they'd take it with them but he knew there wasn't room in any of their car's for the 4 of them and a dog, especially knowing it was likely to grow quite a bit bigger than it already was. He led Mia back to the car and promsed he'd be back in a minute. He walked away from the car, grabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket and started Dialing.

"Hey Paul. I need your help. Its Mia..."

He explained what happened while her father listened intently, hoping he could give him a solution to the problem. Once finished Paul spoke.

"I have an idea, which i just need to clear with her Grandpa Vince before i can go ahead and do it but keeping the dog may be possible, as long as she is aware she'll not be able to come on the European tours with you any more but I highly doubt that will be an argument point, I know how much she loves animals. Her pets are like her children. I'll go see Vince now and i'll ring you in an hour or so"

With that he was gone again Jon went back into the surgery to speak to the vet. He left his phone number and they promised to keep him updated on the dogs progress and explained her father may allow her to have the dog and if so they'd let them know as soon as possible. He thanked her for her time before climbing back into the car and heading to their hotel.  
Once in the hotel, Jon pulled her into his arms and fell onto the bed as she cried. He kissed her forehead and pushed her hair from her face, anything which could console her.

"Hey, it's going to be allright. Just wait and see. The dog will recover and will get a brilliant home. I promise you."

She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears and sighed.

" I wish i could believe it."

He held her tightly in his arms until they had to start getting ready for their meal with his mother that night then out with his old HWA friends afterwards. Mia headed in the bathroom to take a shower as Jon's phone rang. It was Paul again.

"Jon I've spoke to Vince and I've had the all clear for my solutionto you guys keeping the dog. I've got the old DX bus in getting resprayed now, the four of you will be travelling on that from now on. You guys gets mine and Steph's old room and the other guys will get the bunks. If there was enough room for us, Sean and both our families then there's enough room for four of you and a dog! I'm going to ring Joe and Colby now and give them their flight details. The coach will pick you up sunday afternoon and they'll join you from Raw on Monday."  
As he listened, a grin spread across Jon's face. He could give Mia the dog, as long as he was healthy enough to leave on Sunday. He rang the vets to inform them of the news but the update on the dog's status wasn't encouraging. He wouldn't touch solid food no matter what they tried, so his survival was still in doubt.

As he hung up, Mia emerged from the bathroom.

"Is he ok?"

She knew it was about the dog by the look on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"They aren't sure he'll survive, he wont eat anything"

She pulled away and quickly threw some clothes on and darted towards the door.

"He's frightened, he took the burger off me. If i try he might take food off me. I'm not giving up on him now. I'm going to find him the best owner possible, even if i have to stay here while you tour, I'll find him one!"

He grabbed his keys and followed her out the door. Soon they were back in the vets, they explained he'd took food from her in the car and they welcomed her to try and get him to eat. She sat on the floor of his cage while the others backed away to watch. Slowly he struggled to his feet and moved towards her, lying down to rest his head on her lap again. She took a piece of food and held it to him. After a few minutes he delicately took it from her palm, carefully chewing it as though savouring every last taste. After a few mouthfuls he was eating from the bowl himself as Mia sat watching him, crying with joy. Once he'd ate his fill, he slowly padded over to her with his tail slowly wagging.  
She been so preoccupied with the dog she hadn't noticed the room was filling up. A tall middle aged woman was stood beside Jon talking quietly to him. She shared the same tone of golden hair as him but that was where the similarities ended. Slowly, Jon entered the cage and sat with her. Wareily the dog slowly moved towards him and after a few moments of sniffing, licked his outstretched hand.

"Well it looks like you're going to be ok little one. Good job too since the three of us leave on Sunday"

As he spoke, he directed a smirk at Mia. Her face lit up as she realised what he had said.

"We're keeping him?! Ooh Jon! I love You!"

Jon laughed as she threw her arms around him.

"It's your dad you need to thank, he's organised it. From now on we'll be travelling around in our new bus so there's room for him, it just means when we do the European tours you will have to stay home. The vet says as long as we can make sure he eats properly and builds his weight up and we keep up his medication then we can take him away now. You can spend as much time with him as you want. I knew you wouldn't leave him so my mom came down here, we're just going to grab a takeaway to have at hers and we'll stay there with him while we're in town. I've text the guys and we're going to see them tomorrow instead"

As he spoke he turned to the tall woman who'd been stood beside him a moment ago and she smiled in Mia's direction. It was his mother! The first time she met Jon's mother and she was wearing no makeup and a crying mess! What an impression she'd set.

"So little man, It looks like your coming home with me. You need a name then. What should we call you? How about Duke?"

The dog licked her arm almost as in approval and she giggled, looking at Jon through teary eyes. He smirked.

"Well thats better than i imagined. I was expecting you naming him some ridiculous girly name. At least Duke has some masculinity for us men doesn't it fella?"

He laughes as he slowly stroked the dog. The vet returned with a collar and lead for them to put on him to take him home. This time he allowed Jon to lift him in to the back to be with Mia as Jon's mam sat up front. The two snuggled down and by the time they reached his mams, Mia was fast asleep while Duke lay over her nuzzling her gently. They sat in the car for a moment before his mom spoke.

"I'm proud of you Jon. I would never of expected you to want this kind of relationship but I can see she means the world to you. She is a lovely girl. She'll give me some beautiful grandchildren one day..soon i hope"

He couldn't help but laugh at the last statement.

"Take it easy mom.. for the time being that is our baby. Mia's had a hell of a life before we met, her ex caused her to lose a baby and when i can get her talking i can tell she's terrified that would have returning effects on other kids. Besides before kids come on the scene i'll be marrying her. We'll be doing it all properly."

She looked at him curiously. It was the first time he'd ever allowed a conversation about children let alone him bringing up marriage.

"So marriage is on the cards? What happened to girls are only good for a quick shag not to base your life around king of guy?"

Jon laughed at her reaction to his new found relationship maturity. He looked back at Mia and Duke asleep in the back of the car and sighed.

"He finally fell in love"

Smiling he jumped out of the car and opened the door to the back, waking Duke who groaned and licked Mia's hand. Jon rubbed his hand against her cheeks and kissed her.

"Princess, wake up. Its time for takeaway. We're just going to stay in my old room tonight and we'll sort Duke staying at the hotel with us tomorrow".

He lifted her out of the car and led her into the house behind his mother. Duke never left her side the whole time, they relaxed on the sofa while he curled at their feet before Jon carried her to bed as Duke slowly followed up the stairs and settled on the bed at her feet. Jon lay smiling as he watched his newly formed family as they slept until tiredness overcame him and he too was lulled into dreamland.


	24. Chapter 24

Mia woke early the next morning wrapped up in Jon's arms while Duke sat over her wagging his tail softly against her leg awaiting his acknowlegment. Squirming to free her arm from Jon's grasp she slowly reached out to stroke the dog's soft head, smiling as he rubbed himself against her palm and growled with contentment.

"Hiya boy. Are you feeling better today. You want me to find you some breakfast?"

Tilting his head, he let out a slight howl which she figured could only be him agreeing to her suggestion. She slid off the bed, threw on Jon's t-shirt and they headed downstairs searching for food. Jon's mam was already sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of what appeared to be coffee, however Mia could sense the distinguishing smell of vodka. She smiled as they entered the room and patted the chair beside her, inviting Mia to join her as she placed a plate of dog food on the floor for Duke.

"I was up early so i thought i'd make sure he had breakfast waiting. When Jon is around you always have to make sure there's plenty of food in!"

Mia couldn't help but giggle at his mom's statement. In the short time she'd travelled with the boys she's soon realised that they loved their food. She watched as his mam passed her an empty cup to make herself a cup of coffee and her eyes focusin on the bruises covering Mia's body.

"They look nasty. What did you do if you don't mind me asking? Its ok if you don't want to answer. Just tell me to stop being a nosey cow!"

Mia sighed, she was going to find out sooner or later so they may as well get the awkwardness over with straight away. Shifting in her seat she rubbed her arms, almost as though trying to rub them away before she spoke.

"No, its ok. You'd find out one day anyway. I was abused by my ex. Beaten, stabbed..raped and verbally abused. They're just some of his handy work. I never expected to be able to trust a guy again... till I met Jon. He's been amazing!"

She smiled as her voice trailed off and sat staring into the bottom of her cup as Duke pushed the plate around the floor making sure he'd eaten every last bite. After a few minutes she pulled herself out of her day dream to realise his mother was still watching her intently.

"You know, youre the first girlfriend of Jon's I've met...EVER! I can see he adores you. I've never seen him so happy or so settled. You've done wonders for him too. More than what you'll ever realise"

She cut off as Jon entered the kitchen. His baggy jeans only just staying up without his belt attached, his golden hair messed up and his perfect chest physique exposed . Catching sight of the two of them at the table, the tired expression on his face changed to his rogueish smirk.

"So thats where my t-shirt went. I know I didn't leave it there. Or the person in it."

He wrapped his arms around Mia's shoulder, gently kissing her neck while rubbing his palms against her chest. Twisting in her seat, she wimpered as he lifted her from the seat and wrapped her around his waist in order to greet him properly. A low yet soft grumble came from the back of Duke's throat, he remained uncertain of Jon and wasn't comfortable with his strong expressions of affection towards his mistress. A hinting cough tore their lips apart. They had forgot his mom was still sitting there.

"As much as I'm happy my son is in love, i'd appreciate it if you didn't shag your girlfriend on my kitchen table"  
The smirked returned to his face. Mia knew this meant trouble.

"Come on mom, you're just jealous. Out of the two of us I'm the one getting the daily pounding from a beautiful girl"

Mortified, Mia slapped him but couldn't resist giggling at the same time. With his spare hand he grabbed her wrists, using them to pull her closer into his chest and lapped his tongue wildly across her cheek, biting her lip as she tried to fight against his unsure, Duke jumped at Jon's back, knocking him off balance and forcing them to the floor. Whining, he smothered Mia, checking she was ok as they all sat laughing.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to that am i?"

Jon joked as he stumbled back up to help Mia to her feet however she was far too content sitting on the floor playing with the dog. He bent down and ruffled the Duke's coat. The smirk on his face turned to a look of disapproval.

"Mate, you need a bath!"

They giggled as they ascended to the bathroom, Duke following slowly curious yet unsure of what the mornings activities would involve. Jon lifted him in to the bath and started spraying the shower hose over him as he stood nervously shaking. After a few minutes he had begun to relax and the slow thud of his tail wagging against the shower curtains vibrated round the small room as Jon scrubbed the shampoo into his coat. As he watched Mia standing cooing behind Jon, he suddenly launched himself out of the bath and ran through the house with bubbles flying everywhere from his soapy golden coat. Mia giggled as Jon gave chase through the house like a bull in a china shop till he managed to carry the struggling dog back to the bath to finish rinsing off as his mother started the process of wiping the soap suds from her furniture. Laughing hysterically at Jon who by this point had a Santa Clause beard from launching himself on to the tear away animal, Mia struggled to focus on helping dry the soaking beast. Smiling at Jon, she handed him a towel to dry off.

"We need to get supplies in for Duke..food, collar and leader, beds...ooh and toys!"

She was like a child on christmas morning too spoilt to make a decision on which present to open first. Laughing he pulled her into him.

"Mom are you ok to look after Duke today while we go get changed and get everything we need for him. Ive got a feeling this is going to cost me"

His smirk was pointed in Mia's direction as they waited for his moms response.

"Bring your things back here and just stay here, it'll be easier. Not many hotels accept dogs and it'll save the hassle since you only have one more night anyway"

Jon nodded and chased Mia back upstairs to get changed so he could retrieve his shirt to head to the hotel to collect their belongings. As he sat on the bed watching her get dressed, his phone started violently vibrating. He picked it up, still not taking his eyes from her. She listened as she got dressed but the other person was quiet so she only got Jon's side of the conversation.

"Hey...Yeah I'm cool.. just enjoying the view...Hell don't you know it! Much more than just a good pair of tits and sweet arse! You'll see for yourself tonight, my moms babysitting for us to both come out...whoah no! No kids yet.. haha.. our new dog we rescued it on our way into town! No bother bro, give me a text as you head over there. Talk to you later"

Mia was shocked..and very embarrassed. She'd never heard Jon refer to her in that way. She watched him quizzingly waiting for an explanation.

"What!? You have got a sweet arse and i love your boobs so stop going bright red.. I like to brag i got better than those guys"

He laughed as he spoke but he could clearly tell Mia wasn't won over by that statement.

"I'd organised to meet a few mates in town tonight. Its been organised for months. I used to work with them in one of the independant wrestling companies a few years ago and it's in town so we all agreed to meet up."

Mia could feel her skin burning as she took it all in. She'd have to meet these friends of his that he'd just described her as "a good pair of tits with a sweet arse". If looks could of killed she feared Jon would be dead.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. They'll think you're great. Sami just said there you have to be something special for me to have a dog with you already"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Mia looked up into those soul searching eyes and lost herself in them, when she found her way out she realised he was smirking down at her and couldn't help but smile back at him. It was all the encouragement he needed, he threw his arms around her lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Nibbling on her ear, his hands wandered her body in search for his goal. When they reached her underwear, they pushed them down to her ankles before nibbling his way down her body to "kiss" her special spot. She fidgeted and moaned as he worked his magic, as she desperately tried to contain a scream constantly reminding herself his mother was downstairs. Rising back to her level he carefully thrust into her, pulling her towards him as he thrust himself deeper inside her, gradually gaining speed and ferocity as time went on. She could feel their temperatures rising and Mia knew they couldn't last any longer, with a loud moan her whole body relaxed again as he flopped down over her. Still able to feel him pulsing inside her, she twisted her body to try and escape from underneath his dead weight that was starting to crush her. He moved over on the bed, pulling her into his chest and kissing her forehead. Duke climbed up on the bed, whining and pawing at Mia for attention She invited him on to the bed and he settled on the other side of her gently licking her hand Jon ruffled his fur as he burried his head into his palm, they didn't have long before they'd have to get dressed and get things organised and he wanted to make the most of it.


	25. Chapter 25

Within the hour they were out collecting supplies for Duke and hitting the road again. Jon was exhausted just watching Mia as she darted from one aisle to another, grabbing everything they may potentially want/need and flinging it into the trolley he lazily pushed around the store. After what seemed an eternity she was confident Duke had everything he may require and they headed to the checkout, pulling her creditcard her father paid for to pay for it all. Jon shook his head and removed it from her hand, placing it in her pocket and paid the cashier with his card.

"A man's job is to support his family. I'm not going to be prevented from providing for mine."

He shot her a smug look as she giggled and wrapped herself in his arms. They slowly loaded the car before heading back to his mams to get ready for the evenings events. As they pulled up on the driveway, his mother was leaving the house with another woman in tow.

"You'll have to look after your dog tonight. We're going out to see if we can get lucky!"

Mia felt Jon tense up around her, ready to confront his mom. She squeesed his hands, hoping it would relieve some of his frustration but it was unsuccessful.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You said you would keep an eye on him for us! You know we're meeting people tonight but yet again you choose alcohol over your son!"

Mia could feel him shake with rage as he spoke and felt helpless being unable to help him.

"Jon, why don't we just have drinks in the house then if your mam doesn't mind?"

She looked pleadingly at his mom who nodded her head in approval as she sauntered away. Jon's entire body was still shaking despite the confrontation being at an end. Mia turned to face him, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him down to her level. She slowly running a hand through his fluffy hair while the other remained wrapped around his waist, she felt the tension slowly disperse from his body. He looked down into her eyes and smiled making her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks princess! I suppose i had better text the guys and tell them to head over here after the show. Sami will probably head over earlier since his mom doesn't live that far away. Im going to have to head back to the store and get some drink in."

They grabbed the bags and piled them into the small livingroom, trying to calm Duke as he darted from one bag to the next trying to work out what was for him. As Mia gave him one of the toys she had bought him, he raced around the room while she chased him for it. Jon couldn't help but laugh as he watched the pair of them roll around the floor, Dukes tail wagging as Mia giggled uncontrollably. Sighing, he rose from his seat and grabbed his keys as he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to pop to the store now i will be back soon"

Mia nodded as she continued to crawl around the floor attempting to catch the hyper pup, not really taking in what he was telling her. After a little while longer she collapsed on the floor with the exhausted pup lay across her chest gently nuzzling her contently.

"Well little man, I think mommy should go get changed so I don't look a state when your daddy's friends arrive"

Almost in agreement, Duke jumped up and gave a slight howl and his golden brown tail beat heavily against the side of the followed her upstairs to Jon's room and settled on the seat by the window, happily wagging his tail as he watched the world go by. Tearing through her bag in search of something that didn't make her look too young or "cute" infront of Jon's friends she finally settled on a light denim mini skirt and a white fitted vest top. It wasn't the ideal outfit as it showed her extreme weightloss but as she looked in the mirror she felt a bit more comfortable that she was starting to put some meat back on her bones. As she tussled with her hair trying to get it to lie in the perfect position, the doorbell rang.  
Duke sent out a warning howl and ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time and continued to howl at the front door as Mia made her way down to answer it. A dark haired man who was about her height was stood in the doorway. He didn't seem the stereotypical type to be a wrestler yet neither was Jon so she couldn't comment. She had heard his name mentioned while in the office with her father and Stephanie. He was going to be joining the NXT roster very soon and they had high hopes for him.

"Hi you must be Sami, come on in"

She stepped aside to allow him into the house, watching as he carefully looked her up and down before stopping infront of her with a puzzled expression on his face

"I gotta ask.. how the hell is a cute little girl like you with Jon. Jon's a complete dick to women. Why put yourself through that? Do you like it rough or something? He never fails to amaze me! "

Mia couldnt help but laugh at Sami's confusion as to how her and Jon's relationship had come to pass.

"Truth... truth is Jon is none of what you've just said. Its just an act. He's helped me more than anyone would ever understand."

Sami still looked doubtful at Mia's defense of Jon but the conversation was cut short by Jon arriving back and Duke diving all over him as though he hadn't seen him for a month. Laughing at the excitement of the young dog, he grabbed Mia round the waist and pulled her into his arms while gently kissing her neck.

"You changed.. cheat! You look incredible princess as always.. I told you she had an incredibly pair and a nice arse!"

Sami laughed as Mia punched Jon who responded by pulling her into his body tighter and sweeping her away in a moment of utter passion, not caring that Sami was stood infront of them shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. After a few minutes when she was able to prize herself from Jon, Mia left to quickly check on Duke who had disappeared into the back garden. As she returned she overheard Jon and Sami talking.

"Dude.. you've changed! Especially considering you've only been together a couple of weeks!

She heard Jon laugh before replying.

"What else can I say, I've never been so sure on anything in my life other than that i was going to be a wrestler."

Sami still didn't quite seem convinced which worried Mia slightly. Jon had said he was like his little brother and he knew him better than anyone. Would this mean he knew they wouldn't last and Jon was just caught in the held on to Dukes collar as he sat patiently at her feet, determined to try and hear as much as possible of their conversation.

"Look, doubt me if you want. I know we havent known each other that long but If I didn't know i wanted to be with her would i have this?"

Mia could hear Jon rustling around in his pocket before the sound of a box snapping shut and more rustling.

"You've gone crazy! Two weeks and you're ready to fucking propose! You've lost your mind Jon!"

Sami's voice was almost a whisper now but she could hear the concern in his tone. She thought this was probably going to be the best time to cut the conversation off, even though she was in a state of shock. Jon was planning on asking her to marry him! She steadied her nerves before releasing Duke's collar and they re-entered the room, the boys immediately turned silent. She didn't have time to quiz them about the atmosphere because at that very moment the door bell rang again. Jon looked at the clock before grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. On the doorstep stood 4 mean looking guys eagerly awaiting entrance to the house. Jon stepped aside and as each walked in they greeted Jon and Sami with a brief hug before stopping wide eyed infront of Mia. Jon came to her rescue, swooping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her, running a finger up her arm, his other hand perched in the seam of her skirt while his head rested on her shoulder.

"Guy's this is my girlfriend Mia...and our dog Duke"

Duke had been lying growling at the from a distance until now but at the sound of his name he ran to Mia's side and standing on his rear legs so he was almost the same height as her, pining that he wanted a cuddle too. The guys laughed as they took a seat and Jon released Mia to grab everyone drinks. Mia could sense Sami's eyes bore into her and she knew it was going to be a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

Through the course of the night, Mia started to relax a little bit, it turned out the guys hadn't been as scary as she feared and were all very nice to her. Most likely in surprise over Jon having a girlfriend she thought. The conversation between Jon and Sami kept playing over and over in her head though which stopped her from fully concentrating. She sat quietly by Jon with Duke at her feet stroking his smooth brown hair while Jon laughed and joked with the guys to drinks while taking it in turn to pick the music. The next turn was the short dark haired guy, he wasn't exactly big in build but Jon had told her he was one of his closest friends and would give him a hell of match back in the day. He reached for the ipod to pick and began playing Neil Diamond Sweet Carloine. For the life of her she couldn't remember the name Jon had mentioned, She was sure it began with a D... David, Daniel, Dwight..she had no recolection at all of the introductions but it appeared he had played some hilarious joke on Jon as the others all burst in to hysterics at the intro of the song.

"Oh come on man Drake! Really!? All the songs on there and you pick this?"

Jon tried to grab the ipod from his hands but he managed to dart out of his way with it. Mia guessed that was what made they're matches so great when they wrestled each other, Jon was by no means a small guy. Growing up she had always considered her father a giant due to how tall he was and Jon was one of the few men she had met who could stand shoulder to shoulder with him Whereas Drake was lucky if he'd be taller than her when she wasn't wearing her heels. After a moment of chasing him, Jon grabbed the ipod from Drake's hand but as he went to turn the song over the other guys all jumped on him causing him to fall hard on the floor. Duke jumped up and ran to cower behind the sofa as Mia squeeled and ran out of the target zone as they rolled round laughing with each other as they play wrestled in the way a bunch of kids would. Mia could clearly see Jon missed it as she mved around the sofa to console the terrified dog before coaxing him upstairs away from the noise to have a quiet night to themselves while the boys finished theyre catch up.  
After they had calmed themselves down, Jon looked around and his face face turned to horror when he realised Mia had gone. Surely she wouldnt have walked Duke on her own when she didn't even know the area. He jumped up, running to the door, Duke's lead was still hung up on the coat rack which helped him relax. Turning back to the guys he saw the look of confusion on their faces and he wasn't surprised. He'd never had a serious girlfriend let alone introduced them to one of his many conquests over the years and now he was freaking out over his girl not even being in the room after already adimtting to Sami that he had just bought a ring that day to keep aside for when he was ready to propose because he wanted to have kids with her... Sami was right he had changed but surely that must of been for the better he thought. He sat down on the sofa to relax a bit longer before he planned on going to check on Mia but the interrogation immediately started.

"So where did you meet this bird.. No offense but she seems a bit out of your league considering the sluts you'd usually use!"

Jon felt the rage build inside him at Drake's question. Looking around he could see the others were thinking what Drake had the balls to ask him. He took a deep breath before replying.

"For a start, dont ever refer to Mia in the same statement as those sluts. She's far from anything like that and I work with her dad... well for her dad"

The room fell silent before Sami spoke.

"She's a Mc mahon!? It all makes sense now! No wonder you're gonna propose. Guaranteed way to get yourself the WWE belt but is it really worth it?"

Rage quickly overcame Jon. He dived from his seat and within a split second he had Sami against the wall by his throat, tightening his grip as the other guys tried to pull him away.  
Upstairs, Mia heard a loud commotion coming from the guys and out of curiousity decided to investigate. She left Duke lying on the bed and crept downstairs and was startled to see how the evening had progressed. What surprised her most of all was Jon pressing Sami into the wall by his throat to the point he couldn't breathe while the others unsuccessfully tried to separate the two men.

"Jon, baby whats going on?!"

Jon's gripped tightened at the sound of her voice almost as in protection. She hurried down the stairs and pushed past the other men so she was stood behind Jon, placing her soft hand on his back and slowly running them up and down under his shirt.

"Is someone going to tell me whats happened?"

As she moved she felt his muscles begin to relax at her touch but he was fighting against her, determined not to let go so easily. The other men looked from one to another before Drake finally spoke

"Sami made a comment Jon didn't like... suggesting he was only with you to gain stature in the WWE"

She laughed as she continued to slowly move her hands against his soft defined skin, her hands wandering from his back to his chest making it more difficult for him to concentrate on anything except getting her upstairs as his grip loosened.

"Is that all Moxy... thats just ignorance, don't let it get to you. I know its not true and so do you. Some people need the extra help to get to places and you've never been one of those guys i know that. Look at all the accusations that flew around when my dad married Stephanie and they're still going strong. Some people just can't accept things in other people's lives and thats they're problem not ours"

As she spoke she shot a venomous look to Sami, who was now almost purple. As she continued moving her hands along his body, Jon's tension subsided and he dropped Sami who fell to the floor before grabbing Mia and pushed her against the wall. His hands wandered aimlessly through her long, dark hair before resting on her face as he kissed her. Her hands automatically found their way to his hair and she grabbed on to the fluffy curls as she wrapped her legs around him as they melted into each others embrace. The guys, who had been checking on Sami, look up astonished at the sight. They had never seen Jon so intimate with someone and it was a shock to see. They'd only ever seen him with one night stands who he didn't give a crap about, just used them for his own gratification.  
As they parted, they both laughed as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. Jon stepped back and held out a hand towards Sami to help him from the floor. Confused, he took his hand and got to his feet as Mia handed him his drink.

"Sorry dude. I just don't want people thinking thats why we're together. You hit a bit of a nerve"

As he spoke he smiled at Sami and Sami spluttered out a laugh.

"You're lucky you caught me off guard! I never thought I'd see the day Jon Moxley was in love but looking at you too properly it is obvious. Sorry man! We're good don't worry. I think we better say goodnight though or we're gonna see more than we want to!"

They laughed as they all headed towards the door and bid goodbye to the couple. As Sami approached Mia, he pulled her to one side to have a quiet word without Jon hearing.

"No one ever expected Jon to be like this over a girl. There's an obvious change in him.. Don't make him regret a Mc Mahon doesn't have the right to meddle with their talents hearts'"

Mia gave him a disgusted look and dug her first in his shoulder.

"For one i am not a Mc Mahon.. I am a Levesque. I wasn't brought up as a spoilt little princess in the way my half-sisters and step mother have been. I was brought up to appreciate what i have and Jon is my world. Thats not going to change"

Sami nodded in agreement before hugging her. As he did he whispered in her ear.

"Good!"

They smiled at each before they parted ways. The couple waited on the doorstep till they'd left before Jon turned to Mia, lust spilling out of his pores and chased her upstairs till they reached the bedroom where Duke had vacated their bed and was now asleep in his own. Giggling, they sat on the bed and Mia decided to use the moment as a perfect opportunity to inquire about the joke she'd witnessed earlier.

"Moxy.. you know before everything kicked off earlier.. you know just before you all started rolling around like a pack of dogs.. why were they laughing at your reaction to that song? You know the sweet whatsherface thing.."

Jon tried desperately not to laugh at the confused look on her face as she spoke but couldn't contain it.

"Haha.. well theres a story to that one.. back in IWA i was put in a drunken death match against Neil "the diamond" cutter and i ended up singing and dancing around to that in a drunken state.. its their automatic piss-take for me now...I did it justice... Wanna hear?"

He smirked at her as Mia sighed and shook her head as she moved further up the bed so she was lying the full length of the bed. Jon followed her so he was lying beside her stroking her body with his fingertips. He moved his lips to her ear lobe and began nibbling it before pausing, his lips pursed.

"Where we began, I can't begin to know it but then I know We're growing strong"

Mia couldn't stop herself from laughing as he whispered his own version of the song in his usuual seductive and husky tone. It sent shivers down her entire body. He continued as he continued working his way down her body. Taking a moment to strip themselves he sat her up, thrusting himself into her face for her to take his length in her mouth. As she did, she almost choked on trying not to laugh at his determination to continue his "song" in between his moans of pleasure as she worked her tongue around his manhood.

"You're sucking me, I'm gonna lick you. Sweet Amelia Good times never seemed so good"

When he'd taken all he could handle he gently pushed her back on to the bed and moved down her body, kissing her sensitive points as he gently glided over them to reach his desires and lightly worked his tongue teasingly over her until she screamed for him inside her. To which he happily obliged. He thrust inside of her, a fire burning in both of their stomachs. Before long the fire overcome then and fell together onto the bed, struggling for breath. Jon wrapped her in his arms, gently wiping her hair from her face.

"I love you princess"

Mia smiled and stretched to kiss his lips but couldn't reach him. Jon laughed and lowered himself down to her access.

"I love you too babe.. and you as well Duke"

The dog had jumped on the bed moaning and settled beside Mia. Jon laughed as he stretched a hand over her to pat the dogs head who was asleep again. Looking down at Mia he realised he was the only one left awake. Smiling he watched her as he heard the front door open and close and his mother's mumbling to herself as she drunkenly stumbled up to bed. He sighed, as much as he enjoyed being home he'd be glad when he could get Mia and Duke back to his house in a few months when they'd have the xmas break. Smiling at his sleeping familiy, Jon settled his head on Mia's and let sleep welcome him to the group.


	27. Chapter 27

_Jon woke in the early hours to Duke's pining and pawing at his arm that was draped over Mia's body. She remained peaceful and undisturbed._

_"What's up boy, you need a wee? C'mon then"_

_Pulling on his jeans and leather jacket, he led the dog downstairs and clipped his leader on to the black studded diamante collar Mia had insisted they bought him so he would look "dashing" when his hair had grown back in properly. The excited dog's tail thumbed gently on his knee as he anticipated their early morning walk. Jon leaned down and ruffled the hair on his head lightly as he pushed his ears into the palm of Jon's hand to be tussled while grumbling in delight. The early morning air was cool, the sky a deep red spanning the horizon. As they walked, Jon took in the sights around him. The usual bustling streets were silent with only the occasional passerby on the way to the local shop for their Sunday paper or walking their dogs. Duke happily trotted along beside Jon, looking up at his master with his mouth gaping open in what looked like a large goofy smile. Jon laughed at his expression, causing the hapless creature to get excited and jump up trying to lick his face. Laughing he pushed him down and began the walk back to his mam's house. The house was still silent so they quietly made their way back up to join Mia in bed. As he climbed in bed he picked his phone up from the bedside table, there was two new messages. He opened them expecting it to be Colby and Joe but neither was from them. Curious he entered his message department to find out who had been trying to contact him. The first was from an unknown number, he clicked it open to find out who it was. It was from one of the old "sluts" that were mentioned last night._

_"Hey babe, how are you. When are we going to meet up again? I've been a naughty girl and need to be punished. Speak to you soon... Sabrina xx"_

_Jon sighed, running his spare hand through his hair. He'd never been in the situation before where he had to choose which girl he wanted more and he didn't like it. Looking over his shoulder at Mia lying motionless beside him, the morning light bouncing off her naked body he knew what he had to do._

_"Hey I'm fine. Hope you're ok but we won't be meeting up again and I'd appreciate if you delete my number. I'm engaged now and I'm not jeopardizing her for anyone"_

_-Send text -_

_The second text was from Paul, the guys had decided they wanted to go the whole trip to raw on the coach with them and would arrive in Cincinnati around 9am and the coach would be leaving at 1pm latest. He shot back a reply to Paul before stripping off and climbing back into the bed beside Mia. His phone buzzed again... unknown number again._

_"Awh you kidding :( I can't even tempt you? Oh well Good luck and see ya... S xx"_

_Jon decided the best option was to ignore the text, she'd get the hint more that way. Deleting the text before he lay down for an hour before he hit the gym. Still asleep, Mia moved into his chest obviously subconsciously aware he was there. He smiled as he watched her sleep. That had to be the easiest and best decision he'd made in a long time. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, easing it from her face and gently kissing her lips slowly waking her at the same time. As she started to recognized her surroundings, she smiled at his cheeky grin beaming down at her_

_"Morning princess, you had a good sleep?"_

_She sighed as she stretched in the bed, raising her hips and arching her back to ease her aching bones. Jon ran his fingers lightly over her soft skin, causing her to jerk back down towards the bed making him jump in fear of hurting her. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek but he turned away from her and began messing with his phone. Feeling the sting of rejection, Mia grabbed a set of fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed, closely followed by Duke. After locking the bathroom door behind them, she slid to the floor hugging her knees and let the silent tears fall until her hand was nudged by a cold wet nose. Looking up, Duke was staring at her moaning softly with his giant paw resting on her hand. She released her legs and the faithful dog immediately moved closer to his mistress allowing her to throw her arms around him and bury her face in his soft golden coat. Mia ran her hands through the remains of his coat that the vets hadn't shaved due to matting, gently rubbing his ears that felt like velvet. It was soothing to her in a way she'd never be able to understand. She was still buried in the dogs coat when there was a knock on the door._

_"Mia, you nearly ready? We need to head out within the hour to meet Col and Joe"_

_She knew she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice, but it wouldn't stop her from trying._

_"Mm...K... I won't be long!"_

_She felt the door shudder behind her as Jon tried to force his way in, shocking Duke who let out a deep warning grown_

_"Baby. Let me in... What's up?"_

_Mia ignored his pleas to open the door and got to her feet to get ready while Duke remained station growling at the door. Once all sorted she held on to Duke's collar before slowly opening the door. Jon was facing the wall away from the door, elbows propping him against it while his long fingers tussled with his messy hair. Duke's growl turned to a moan which alerted him she'd finally opened the door and he spun around to face her, regret written all over his face. Mia's attempt to side step him failed, every move she made he blocked until he had her trapped in the closed doorway. Mia's heart began to thump, she'd been in this position before and was terrified of it. Aaron had trapped her many times then he'd pin her down and force himself on her. Flashbacks of the horror of her previous lifestyle came flooding back and Mia felt no other option other than ducking under Jon's arm and running._

_Jon chased her into his room to find her shaking on the bed. Taking a deep breath he slowly approached his terrified girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest._

_"It reminded you ...Of him, didn't it?"_

_The devastation in his voice was obvious, even more on his face when she nodded her head as she gulped back tears._

_"I'm so so sorry. Princess. I'm never going to hurt you... I love you... You're my whole life... If I had to give up wrestling tomorrow I wouldn't care as long as I have you"_

_Mia forced a half smile as she wrapped her arm around him, still shaking. Jon ran his hands over her back and through her hair as her tried to console her. Silently filling with rage at the hurt he'd caused her, more so at the hurt and trauma she'd face every day due to the monster from her past, he pulled her tighter wishing he could chase those fears aware. Even the slight hint of rejection was too much for her to handle. He vowed to himself he'd learn from his mistakes. He'd never be the reason she hurt like that again._

_After a while of just sitting holding her in his arms they were interrupted by Jon's phone buzzing again. This time it was a call. He glanced at the screen, judging whether or not to answer it. It was Colby. Sighing he clicked to accept the call._

_"Hey dude! You had a good few days off? I've just met Joe at the airport now, we need your address to come meet you guys. What's this about us having a new groupie?"_

_Jon laughed_

_"No bother dude! Yeah we do you'll meet him when you get here. We'll have just enough time to hit the gym before we'll have to leave. The coach will be about half an hour away now."_

_Jon passed on the address before hanging up. He turned back to Mia who had stopped crying and had begun to pack the last of their things back in their bags so they were ready to leave. Smiling, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her on to the bed before straddling her and running his fingers up her sides. As they moved he felt her ribs poking out through her skin, it was a constant reminder to him of the pain she'd gone through before they'd met and the battle she was so bravely trying to fight. He felt her sink into the bed at his touch and leaned forward to allow his lips to meet hers and melted into her taste. It only seemed like a few minutes before a knock on the door distracted them and Jon jumped up to answer the door before it disturbed his mom. Sighing, Mia followed Jon downstairs being pushed aside by Duke who raced to Jon's side to see who their latest visitor's was. Joe and Colby were stood in the hallway when she got downstairs. They greeted her with a smile before Colby bent down to greet Duke who had rushed off to grab his rope, dropping it at Colby's foot as he sat staring up at him while his tail thudded against Joe's leg. He looked down at the excited dog and laughed. _

_"So this is our new bunk buddy?_

_Jon laughed and nodded as he led them to the kitchen while he fed Duke in a bid to calm him down before joining the rest of them at the table. The hapless hound attempted to dive into his food bowl, failed and knocked his chin on the floor. The boys laughed as Mia jumped out of her chair to check he was ok. _

_"Shut up you horrible twats! He may be hurt"_

_She rubbed his chin softly but it hadn't phased the excited dog who dived into her lap, knocking her over to try and give her kisses. Laughing she threw her arms around the dog and began wrestling with him on the floor before she accidentally hit her head again on a lower cupboard. Giggling as Jon helped her back to her seat while Duke pulled at her trouser leg with his teeth, the other boys remained in kinks of laughter. Once she was settled in her chair, Jon grabbed his gym bag before motioning with one of his long fingers to the guys to follow him._

_"Come on then, time to bring on a sweat!"_

_She followed them to the door and stood on the driveway as they packed their bags into the boot of Jon's car. Waving as they drove away, Mia never had chance to round Duke back up from the garden and return into the house when a large coach pulled up outside. The shiny black exterior sparkled in the early morning sun. It was becoming even more real. Her newly formed family were about to hit the road again. Excitement arose in Mia and she hurried to the coach to take a peek inside, wondering if it was still as she remembered it. _


End file.
